Enlèvement
by a.a.k88
Summary: Cordélia se fait enlever par un fou se faisant appeler Casanova. Angel met tout en œuvres pour la retrouver avant qu’il ne lui arrive malheur.


**Titre : Enlèvement**

**Auteur : Aurélie (a.a.k)**

**Catégorie : Angel/Cordélia (amitié) **

**Résumé : Cordélia se fait enlever par un fou se faisant appeler Casanova. Angel met tout en œuvres pour la retrouver avant qu'il ne lui arrive malheur.**

L'histoire se passe /- après l'épisode Billy, c'est un cross-over avec le film « le collectionneur » mais je l'ai réarrangé à ma manière. Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages.

----------------------------------

Prologue

Cordélia était assise à son bureau et soupira. Une bonne vingtaine de dossiers était éparpillé devant elle, et elle avait la pénible tâche de les classer. L'agence était plutôt calme ces temps-ci. Aucune vision depuis deux semaines et donc aucune affaire en cours !

_Bon, lettre G, Gordon Mary, qui est-ce déjà ? _

Elle ouvrit le dossier et lut en diagonale, cela parlait d'un démon bleu avec plein d'excroissance sur tout le corps qui avait tenté de ...

_... L'aspiré ? Beurk ! _

Elle se rappelait la vision qu'elle avait eue, et qui l'avait beaucoup fait souffrir, le démon était vraiment dégouttant et très effrayant. Elle referma le dossier et continua son tri. Wesley était dans son bureau.

_Sans doute le nez plonger dans ses éternels bouquins _

Angel s'entraînait à la cave, en vue d'un nouveau combat et Fred et Gunn étaient sortis faire un tour histoire de se dégourdir les jambes

_Et évidemment c'est moi qui me tape toute la paperasse ! Je devrais faire grève, ou demander une augmentation à Wesley, tient c'est pas une mauvaise idée ça ! _

Cordélia était tellement concentrée sur son « travail » qu'elle n'entendit pas Angel qui remontait. Il passa devant la réception et jeta un œil à Cordélia, elle avait l'air de s'endormir.

_La pauvre, comme si ses visions n'étaient pas déjà assez pénibles, elle doit en plus faire le tri dans les papiers ! Mais elle le fait si bien ...à sa manière biensûr. _

Il resta là, comme ça à la regarder. Il venait juste, à ce moment précis en la voyant ranger les dossiers, de se rendre compte à quel point elle avait changé, elle avait grandi, même mieux, mûri. Elle était devenue une jeune femme tellement exceptionnelle, elle était généreuse, courageuse, intelligente, s'inquiétait vraiment du bien être des autres. Elle était ... sa Cordy tout simplement, celle qui le rabrouait sans arrêt pour faire payer les clients, celle qui se plaignait sans cesse quand il lui demandait quelque chose, mais qui le faisait tout de même, celle qui le faisait rire, celle qui arrivait à le faire parler et à se confier. Enfin, elle était Cordélia, sa collègue de travail, mais avant tout sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci mit quelques temps avant de remarquer qu'Angel la dévisageait.

Cordélia : Quoi ? qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Angel : Rien du tout.

Cordy leva un sourcil, sceptique.

Cordélia : J'ai quelque chose entre les dents ? ou du ricil qui à couler ?

Angel : Non, non pas du tout, je me disais juste que tu as beaucoup changé.

Cordélia : Tu m'étonnes, mais je me demande si je vais tout de même pas me laisser repousser les cheveux.

Angel : Non, non, je parlais intérieurement, tu es devenue quelqu'un de bien. Pas qu'avant tu ne l'étais pas mais ... maintenant tu es encore mieux

Cordélia : T'as bu du sang périmé ou quoi ? Ou peut-être que t'as fumé un truc bizarre.

Angel : Non, pourquoi ?

Cordélia (se levant) : Ben peut-être parce que, la seule fois ou tu as /- dévoilé tes sentiments de toi-même c'est parce que t'avais touché un bâton de la parole ou je sais plus trop bien quoi, et que cette fois là, je dois avouer que tu nous avais foutu la trouille à moi et à ... Doyle.

Angel : Oh, (il parût ennuyé) ben non, je suis normal.

Cordélia : Bien, puisque qu'apparemment nous parlons à cœur ouvert, toi aussi t'es pas mal. Et tu sais ce qui serait génial (elle s'approcha d'Angel, vérifia que Wesley était toujours dans son bureau, et baissa un peu la voix) c'est que tu dises à monsieur le patron, que je suis ici depuis plus longtemps que lui, que je supporte ces satanées visions et que donc je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait être moi qui m'occuperais de la paperasse !

Angel (mi-amusé, mi-sérieux) : Peut-être parce que tu es sa secrétaire ?

Cordélia : Non, rectifions, j'étais TA secrétaire, mais depuis lors j'estime avoir pris plus d'importance dans l'agence que pour grimper quelques échelons et devenir juste la messagère des puissances, tu ne penses pas ?

Angel : Je lui en parlerai

Cordélia : Promis ?

Angel (souriant) : Promis

C'est le moment que choisirent Fred et Gunn pour rentrer

Gunn (brandissant un journal) : J'ai trouvé une affaire (à Fred) va chercher Wesley stp

Cordélia (lui prenant le journal alors que Fred revenait avec Wesley) : c'est sur cette page ? (lisant) « Casanova a encore frappé », c'est pas ce type qui enlève des femmes ? (Gunn approuva) et ?

Gunn : Mais c'est pile poils pour nous, des enlèvements, des meurtres et des demoiselles à sauver !

Angel : Comment ça, aurais-je mal entendu, ou bien n'y avait-il rien d'anormal dans cette affaire ?

Gunn : Et alors ?

Angel : Nous sommes dans le paranormal Gunn, pas dans la section criminelle.

Gunn (s'approchant d'angel) : de un qu'est-ce que ça change, on est détective privé, et de deux, tu n'es plus le patron, ce n'est donc pas à toi de décider si on prend cette affaire ou non !

Angel : Je ne suis peut-être plus le patron, mais je sais quand une affaire ne nous regarde et ne concerne pas

Gunn : Comment ça, « ne nous regarde pas », y a 8 filles qui ont été enlevées, et 3 d'entres elles sont déjà mortes !

Angel : Nous ne sommes pas flics Gunn.

Gunn : Mais c'est ça notre boulot, aider les gens.

Angel : Les gens qui ne peuvent être aidé que par nous.

Gunn : Mais pour qui tu te prends mec

Angel et Gunn étaient tout près l'un de l'autre et se défiait du regard, personne n'osant s'en mêler, Cordélia s'interposa entre ses deux amis, avant que ça ne tourne au carnage.

Cordélia : On se calme vous deux

Gunn : Non, je suis désolé, ces filles ont besoin de nous, et parce que monsieur décide que ce n'est pas nos affaires, on devrait les laisser se faire tuer par ce dingue ?

Angel : Ca n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, et tu le sais !

Ils se rapprochèrent encore plus, mais Cordélia les repoussa, puis se tourna vers Gunn

Cordélia : Je suis désolé Gunn, mais Angel n'a pas tort, c'est à la police de s'en occuper, nous on se bat contre des vampires et des démons

Gunn : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, ça fait deux semaines que t'as plus eu de visions

Cordélia (se tournant vers Angel) : Là il marque un point !

Angel : Peut-être mais on ne prendra pas cette affaire

Gunn (s'énervant) : Et pourquoi y aurait que toi qui déciderai

Il poussa brusquement Cordélia sur le côté. Au même moment la jeune femme reçut une vision, et recula plus violemment dû à l'impact de celle-ci

Wesley : Cordélia ! Ca va pas Gunn, tu savais pas ...

Il fût interrompu par les cris de Cordélia qui s'écroula à cause de sa vision.

Vision : Vue sur une jeune femme qui suit un homme masqué, elle a les mains liées. Ils arrivent devant un énorme démon qui a deux énormes bouches, mais pas de dents, la fille et à genoux devant le démon et celui-ci ouvre ses bouches et commence à aspirer. Une sorte d'aura sort de la jeune femme et rentre dans le corps du démon, la femme tombe morte.

Part 1

Cordélia ouvrit les yeux, une migraine atroce l'envahit alors que la lumière l'éblouissait un peu, et elle mit un petit moment à avant de retrouver une vue normale. C'est là qu'elle remarqua qu'elle était dans les bras d'Angel.

Angel : Parle-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

Cordélia : C'était étrange, c'est comme si, ça c'était déjà produit

Fred : Comme avec Billy ?

Cordélia (se relevant aidée d'Angel) : Oui, mais (ses yeux tombèrent sur la photo de la jeune retrouvée morte dont Gunn parlait) oh mon dieu

Angel : Quoi ?

Cordélia : C'est elle !

Elle se précipita sur le journal et regarda la photo de plus près. C'était la jeune femme de sa vision.

Cordélia : C'est elle, c'est elle que j'ai vue

Wesley (lançant un regard à Angel) : Comment ça ?

Cordélia (bouleversée) : C'est un démon qui l'a tuée, il a, il a aspiré un truc hors d'elle, c'était étrange, la fille avait l'air de souffrir et quand ce démon a eu finit, elle est tombée morte.

Fred : Mais on l'a retrouvée attaché à un arbre dans la forêt, ils disent que se sont les animaux sauvages qui l'ont tuées.

Fred prit le journal des mains de Cordélia

Fred (lisant) : « Casanova lui aurait coupé une mèche de cheveux, l'aurait déshabillée, attachée à un arbre et abandonnée aux animaux sauvages. Ceux-ci auraient finit le travail... »

Cordélia : C'est faux, c'est un mensonge, je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait ça, mais elle était déjà morte en arrivant dans la forêt.

Gunn (à l'intention d'Angel) : Alors j'avais pas raison que cette affaire était pour nous.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir

Wesley : Bien la première chose est de trouver qui est ce démon que tu as vu

Cordélia : c'était assez flou (elle se toucha le front en fermant les yeux) il était grand, avec deux bouches immenses mais pas une seule dents

Gunn : C'est tout ?

Cordélia : j'ai les visions, pas les détails, si t'es pas content c'est près des puissances que tu vas faire une réclamation, pas près de moi !

Gunn : Wow, ça va j'ai rien dit

Fred : C'est étrange tout de même que cet homme fasse croire que ces jeunes femmes soient mortes naturellement

Angel : Il ne veut peut-être pas attirer l'attention sur son copain le démon.

Cordélia (se massant doucement le front) : Comme c'est charmant de sa part !

Angel observa Cordélia, elle ne cessait de chipoter à son front, comme pour en retirer la douleur.

_Ses visions s'aggravent de plus en plus, et elle ne dit rien, elle souffre en silence ! _

Il s'approcha de Cordy

Angel : Ca va ?

Cordélia (se forçant à sourire) : Oui, pourquoi ?

Angel : Tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez toi

Cordélia : Pourquoi ? vous avez besoin de moi pour les recherches

Wesley : Cordélia, Angel a raison, rentre chez toi, on se débrouillera ici

Cordélia : Mais ça va, je vous assure

Wesley : Cordélia, vas-y je te donne ta journée, ne te plain pas !

Cordélia (prenant un air désinvolte) : Bon très bien, à demain alors

Elle prit son sac et quitta l'agence

Angel (regardant la porte) : Ca s'aggrave

Wesley : Je sais, c'est pour ça que je lui ai donné sa journée

Gunn : Vous dites n'importe quoi, si Cordy souffrait tant que ça elle le dirait, elle pas du genre à souffrir en silence.

Wesley : Tu serais bien étonné

Angel : Elle a beaucoup changé, elle prend tout sur ses épaules

Wesley : Tu devrais lui parler

Angel : J'y comptait bien (à Fred) alors tu trouves ?

Fred : Non, il faut dire que la description de Cordélia était assez vague, mais je suis sûre qu'à force de persévérance je trouverai bien un petit indice.

* * *

Cordélia gara sa voiture devant son immeuble, et se dépêcha de monter dans son appartement. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'un homme avec un masque l'observait sur le trottoir d'en face.

Homme masqué : Ce soir tu seras à moi !

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, le soleil se couchait sur L.A, Cordélia referma son livre, se dirigea dans la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau. Sa migraine était partie depuis longtemps mais elle était encore très tendue.

_Comme à chaque fois après une vision, et je ne me sentirai mieux que lorsque cette affaire sera terminée _

Elle partit dans la cuisine, sorti une lasagne du congélateur, ensuite prit un couteau dans le tiroir à couvert. Elle mit son repas dans le four pour le faire chauffer et prépara déjà sa table.

_Je prends un bon bain, ensuite un « bon » repas et au dodo _

Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain et ferma le robinet, heureusement l'eau n'avait pas encore débordé. Elle ôta son pull et se retrouva avec un petit débardeur qu'elle allait ôter quand un bruit étrange lui provint du « hall ». Elle sortit prudemment de la salle de bain en passant par la cuisine, elle prit un couteau au passage. C'était sans doute Denis, mais avec tous les enlèvements qu'ils y avaient ces temps-ci, mieux valait être prudente. Elle avança sur la pointe des pieds et arriva dans le « hall » la porte était grande ouverte et avait apparemment été forcée. Cordélia respira profondément, sentant une vague de frayeur s'emparer d'elle. Elle s'approcha de la porte et sorti la tête dehors, le couloir était vide. C'est là que quelqu'un l'attaqua par derrière, l'attrapant à la taille d'une main pour la garder immobile et lui fourrant un chiffon avec un produit sur la bouche et le nez. Cordélia réagi brusquement en reculant, son agresseur faillit tomber mais récupéra vite son équilibre, pas pour longtemps car Cordy se débattait vivement et les fit tomber les deux sur la table de la cuisine qui s'effondra sous le poids des 2 personnes. L'assiette et le verre se brisèrent et Cordélia senti quelque chose lui rentrer dans la chair de son bras gauche, c'est là qu'elle se rappela qu'elle avait un couteau en main. Elle leva celle-ci et planta le couteau dans l'abdomen de son agresseur, celui-ci réprima un gémissement de douleur mais la lâcha tout de même. Cordy se releva péniblement et sorti de l'appartement. Il lui semblait que ses jambes ne voulaient plus lui répondre, et effectivement alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers le plus rapidement qu'elle pouvait, ses jambes lâchèrent et elle tombât et dévalât le reste des escaliers en roulant. Quand elle arriva en bas, le choc fût brutal et s'étendit dans tout son corps. Elle avait très mal et était à moitié sonnée mais essaya tout de même de se relever, peine perdue ses jambes ne lui obéissait plus et elle sentait qu'elle commençait aussi à perdre le contrôle de ses bras

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Angel, au secours _

Elle tenta de ramper jusqu'à la porte du concierge, il l'aiderait. Mais c'est là qu'elle aperçut un corps à 5 mètres devant elle : le concierge. A en juger par la grande flaque de sang dans laquelle il baignait, il était mort. Cordélia voulu fermer les yeux mais n'y arriva pas. Ensuite elle voulut crier mais aucun son ne voulut sortir de sa gorge. Elle ne contrôlait plus la moindre parcelle de son corps.

_Mon dieu aidez-moi je vous en supplie _

Elle entendit des pas dans les escaliers, son agresseur revenait

Agresseur(riant) : Wouaw, tu as été vachement loin, la plupart ne font même pas deux mètres, mais c'est vrai qu'elle ne me poignarde pas non plus. (il s'approcha d'elle et la retourna sur dos pour l'admirer, son visage était neutre mais il put lire de la peur dans ses yeux) n'aie pas peur, tu es avec Casanova

Sur ce il sortit une seringue de sa poche et injecta un produit à Cordélia, quelques secondes plus tard elle sombra dans l'inconscience. Casanova la prit dans ses bras et prit son temps pour admirer son corps parfait, ensuite il enjamba le cadavre du concierge et sorti dehors. Quelques minutes plus tard, une porte s'ouvrit lentement et une vieille dame sortit toute tremblante, elle avait tout entendu. Elle aperçut le concierge mort, porta une main à sa bouche et se précipita dans son appartement pour appeler la police.

* * *

Part 2

Fred ferma son livre, rien de nouveau, elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, les 3 hommes étaient, eux aussi, en pleine recherche, mais à en juger par leur tête il n'avait visiblement pas plus avancé qu'elle. Le téléphone sonna et Fred décrocha.

Fred : Angel Investigation

Policier(au téléphone) : Bonjour je suis l'inspecteur Alex Cross Vous êtes une amie ou collègue de Cordélia Chase ?

Fred (commençant à s'inquiéter) : Oui, pourquoi ? Cordélia a un problème ?

Angel, Wesley et Gunn relevèrent la tête au même moment en entendant le nom de leur collègue.

Alex Cross : Hé bien, je ne suis pas sûre que je devrais vous annoncer ça par téléphone, mais une voisine de votre amie nous a téléphoné il y a trente minutes. Le concierge est mort et

Fred : Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que Cordélia a avoir là dedans (horrifiée) elle ne l'a pas tué n'est-ce pas !

Alex Cross : Non, apparemment non, je, nous pensons qu'elle a été enlevée

Fred : Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Comment ? Par qui ?

Alex Cross : Nous ne sommes par sûre mais le témoin à crut entendre qu'il se présentait comme étant Casanova. Vous devriez venir

Fred : Oui, oui, nous arrivons

Elle raccrocha les mains tremblantes

Wesley : Que se passe-t-il Fred ?

Angel : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Cordélia ? Elle va bien ?

Fred : Elle, elle

Elle éclata en sanglot, et Gunn alla la prendre dans ses bras. Angel senti son ventre se nouer, il avait un mauvais pressentiment

Angel(essayant de rester calme) : elle quoi Fred ?

Fred (entre deux sanglots) : Il faut, il faut

Wesley : Fred calme-toi et dis-nous ce qu'il se passe avec Cordélia

Fred respira profondément et ravala un sanglot

Fred : Elle s'est faite ... enlevée ... par Casanova et il faut aller à son appartement

Angel : Quoi ? Mais

Il baissa les yeux et Gunn cru voir des larmes menacer de couler. Il regarda Wesley, il semblait sous le choc, tout comme Gunn, n'arrivant pas à y croire. Soudain Angel sauta sur ses pieds.

Angel : Je vais la retrouver

Wesley (se levant à son tour) : NOUS allons la retrouvant, mais le mieux pour le moment est d'aller à son appartement

Fred : Oui, bonne idée allons-y

* * *

Alex Cross venait de raccrocher son téléphone quand un autre policier s'approcha de lui

Policier : Inspecteur, nous avons trouvé ceci

Alex mit des gants et prit le bout de papier que lui tendit son collègue. C'était un mot

**_« Et encore une de plus dans ma collection, je dois dire que c'est un très belle pièce, j'en prendrai grand soin. Sinon comment on se sent quand on sait qu'une autre demoiselle a été enlevée et qu'on aurait pu l'éviter en m'arrêtant ? Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour voir vos têtes de flics en ce moment ! Enfin tout, sauf mes filles biensûr ! _**

**_Casanova » _**

Nick Ruskin, un collègue d'Alex sur cette enquête s'approcha

Nick (désignant le papier) : Du nouveau ?

Alex : Oui, c'est bien ce salaud de Casanova, et en plus il se permet de nous narguer

Nick : On l'aura, je le sais, et on le fera payer pour tout ça

Alex : Oui mais j'espère tout de même qu'il n'aura pas le temps de faire une autre victime.

Un autre policier s'avança vers les deux inspecteurs

Policier : Les amis de la victime sont là, et ils veulent absolument rentrer dans l'appartement, l'un d'eux à même failli me frapper, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Alex : Où sont-ils ?

Angel ne tenait plus en place, plus il perdait de temps, moins il aurait de chance de retrouver Cordélia, il fallait qu'il rentre dans l'appartement mais ce flic ne voulait le laisser passer. Angel l'aurait réduit en pièce si Wesley et Gunn ne s'étaient pas mis à deux pour l'en empêcher.

Fred : Angel calme-toi

Angel : désolé mais j'y arrive pas, et il est parti où l'autre là ?

Gunn : Celui que t'as failli fracasser ?

Wesley : Il est parti chercher un supérieur je crois, d'ailleurs le revoilà.

En effet le policier revenait avec deux autres hommes, l'un des deux était noir et assez grand, l'autre était blanc, avait les cheveux blonds et faisait à peu près la même taille que son collègue. Ils arrivèrent près de l'Angel team et le policier qu'Angel avait agressé garda une distance raisonnable avec celui-ci. Le noir tendit une main à Angel.

Alex(lui tendant toujours la main) : Bonjour je suis Alex Cross, c'est moi qui vous ai téléphoné

Angel regarda la main qu'Alex lui tendait mais ne la prit pas

Angel : Je veux voir l'inspecteur qui mène l'enquête

Alex(baissant sa main) : C'est moi et voici mon collègue Nick Ruskin.

Wesley : Bonjour je m'appelle Wesley Wyndam-Price, voici Charles Gunn, Winifred Burkle et Angel, nous sommes tous les collègues et amis de Cordélia.

Angel : Et nous voulons entrer

Nick : Ca, ça ne va pas être possible

Angel (se mettant devant Nick, le foudroyant du regard) : Et pourquoi ça ?

Nick : Vous allez vous calmer !

Angel (s'avançant l'air menaçant) : Je me calmerai quand je serai rentrer dans l'appartement de mon amie, et si ça n'arrive pas dans la minute qui suis je m'énerve OK

Fred (le retenant par le bras) : Angel calme-toi, ça n'est pas en te battant que tu arrangeras les choses.

Angel (regardant Nick dans les yeux) : Non, mais ça me défoulera !

Wesley (se mettant entre Angel et l'inspecteur) : tu te défouleras sur celui qui a enlevé Cordy, (à Alex) nous sommes détective privé et nous pouvons donc vous aidés,

Nick : Nous n'avons pas besoin d'aide

Gunn : Ca tu vois on en rien a foutre mec, Cordélia est notre amie et on fera tout pour la retrouver.

Alex : Ne vous inquiéter pas, moi aussi je ferai tout la retrouver

Angel : A qui vous voulez faire croire ça ?

Alex : Ma nièce Naomi Cross elle aussi s'est faîte enlever par ce dingue, ça fait 8 jours, et croyez-moi je fais tout ce qui en mon pouvoir pour la retrouver, m ais il est intelligent.

Fred : je suis désolée pour votre nièce, mais nous sommes de bons détectives, vous devriez nous laisser vous aidez.

Alex : D'accord, venez entrer

Angel passa devant le policier et inspecta la pièce du regard, tout semblait normal, mis à part la table de la cuisine en pièce. Il n'y avait rien d'autre comme trace de bagarre, ça n'était pas normal. Mais ça sentait le sang, celui de Cordy ou de ce Casanova ? Il penchait plutôt pour celui du dingue. Un policier passa avec un couteau à cuisine de Cordy qui avait des traces de sang. Il entendit le flic faire un commentaire tout bas, comme quoi Cordélia avait bien blessé le kidnappeur. Angel ignorait comment le flic le savait, mais il remercia le ciel que ce ne soit pas elle qui soit blessée.

Angel (à Wesley) : Ca n'est pas normal tout ça

Alex : Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas normal ?

Angel : Cordélia sait se battre, je lui ai appris, et j'ai entendu un de vos hommes dire qu'elle avait blessé son agresseur, alors comment se fait-il qu'il ait réussi à l'avoir ?

Alex : La dame qui nous appelé dit que Cordélia serait sortie de son appartement en courant difficilement, mais elle ne boitait pas, c'était comme si ces jambes ne voulait pas aller plus vite, et que sans raison à part entière elle se serait écroulée littéralement dans les escaliers, la chute à dû la sonner

Angel (secouant la tête) : Non, elle est résistante, elle a déjà vécu pire et s'est toujours relevée, elle est forte !

Nick : Vous ne croyez pas que vous la surestimez un peu ?

Wesley : Non, je pense que nous la sous-estimons bien trop souvent

Un chiffon attira l'attention de Wesley, il le ramassa et voulu renifler le produit qui était imprégner dedans mais Fred l'arrêta.

Fred : Attend ! (désignant un endroit où il y avait du produit) regarde cette couleur, j'ai lu un article il n'y a pas longtemps sur un produit qui, quand on le renifle, contracte tous les muscles du corps.

Gunn : Comment ça ?

Fred : Ca veut dire, que la personne est consciente mais ne peut plus bouger, elle est comme paralysée. On s'en servirait pour des opérations sur des animaux trop grand et trop nerveux. Et ça a justement ce genre de couleur, je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit ça, mais il ne vaut mieux pas prendre de risque.

Wesley : Oui, tu as raison, et comment s'appelle ce produit ?

Fred : Euh de...

Alex : De l' Amoniant, j'ai lus cet article. (à Fred) c'est très intelligent de votre part, je vais l'envoyer au labo

Angel : NON ! (ils se retournèrent tous vers lui) ça prendrai trop de temps, et ça on en a pas ! (à Fred) tu saurai l'analyser ?

Fred : oui biensûr

Angel : Bien voilà au moins une chose de régler !

* * *

Part 3

Cordélia se réveilla dans un drôle d'endroit

_Où suis-je ? _

Elle tenta de se tourner et s'aperçut qu'elle était couchée, et avait ses mains attachées. Son bras gauche lui faisait mal. Elle remarqua qu'il était bandé et qu'il y avait des bandes de rechanges sur une petite table à côté.

Casanova (sortant de l'ombre) : J'ai retiré le morceau de verre, et je t'ai soignée.

Cordélia (se tortillant pour essayer de défaire ses liens) : Qui êtes-vous ? et qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

Casanova (s'asseyant sur le lit) : Tu es avec Casanova, je t'ai amené ici pour te faire connaître l'amour véritable !

Cordélia : En me kidnappant chez moi, c'est pas ce que j'appelle de l'amour !

Casanova : tu comprendras plus tard.

Il la détailla du regard

Casanova : Je t'ai apporté des habits, une tenue pour chaque occasion. Tu verras tu les aimeras, elles mettront ce corps si parfait en valeur.

Il lui caressa la joue et redescendit jusqu'à ça poitrine.

Cordélia (se dégageant le plus qu'elle pouvait à cause des liens) : NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS !

Casanova : Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'explorerai un peu plus tard, là je n'ai pas trop le temps.

Cordélia : Angel vous tuera pour ça, et si je n'étais pas attachée, je me ferai un plaisir de commencer le travail.

Casanova : Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je t'ai choisie. Bon d'accord tu es une femme extrêmement belle, ce qui m'a facilité le travail. Mais tu as cette force de caractère, tu n'es pas du genre à te laisser faire. Certains hommes détestent ça chez les filles, ils les préfèrent cruche. Moi non, je ne suis pas comme les autres hommes.

Cordélia (sarcastique) : Non, c'est vrai ? Je suis persuadée qu'un tas d'autres hommes enlèvent des femmes pour les violer et puis les tuer !

Casanova : Justement, puisque tu en parles, tout se passera à merveille, à une condition : que tu respectes mes règles. N'appelle jamais à l'aide, de toute façon personne ne t'entendrait ! Et à oui, pas de petites techniques de combats avec moi, tu risquerais de te faire mal ! Bon, je dois y aller.

Cordélia : Et vous allez me laisser attachée comme ça ?

Casanova : Biensûr que non, je traite mes filles avec tendresse (il prit une seringue et injecta un produit à Cordélia, celle-ci s'endormi presque aussitôt) fait de beaux rêves ma belle

Ensuite il défit ses liens et sorti de la « pièce ».

* * *

Alex regarda autour de lui : Wesley et Gunn étaient le nez plongé dans des dossiers qu'il leur avait apporté, Fred examinait le chiffon, et Angel tournait en rond.

Alex(à Angel) : Vous devriez vous asseoir, vous me donnez le tournis

Angel : Désolé, mais je n'arrive pas à rester en place, pourquoi faut-il que l'on reste ici au lieu de chercher ?

Gunn(levant le nez de son dossier) : C'est pas que ça me plairait pas mec, mais L.A est une grande ville, ça va être aussi dur de retrouver Cordy que de chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Wesley : Surtout que nous ne sommes pas sur qu'elle soit bien à L.A !

Alex : Oui, bien que ça m'étonnerait qu'elle soit ailleurs, si ça peut vous rassurer.

Nick entra dans l'hôtel.

Nick : Alex, tu es là ! Désolé de ne venir qu'à cette heure-ci, mais j'avais une réunion. Alors du nouveau ?

Angel : Si il y en avait, on serait pas ici à se tourner les pouces !

Gunn : TU te tournes les pouces (désignant un autre dossier sur la table) si tu t'ennuies...

Angel : Désolé, mais les recherches c'est pas mon truc, moi il me faut de l'action. D'habitude c'est Cordy qui s'occupe des papiers, (il sourit) encore ce matin on en parlait (à Wesley) elle voulait que je te parle pour que tu l'augmentes, elle trouvait ça injuste qu'elle soit là depuis plus longtemps que toi et que ce soit elle qui doive faire les corvées !

Gunn : C'est la secrétaire !

Angel(la défendant, en faisant de grands yeux) : Elle est un peu plus que ça je te rappelle.

Alex et Nick assistaient à la scène en spectateur, les personnes en face avaient l'air de beaucoup aimer Cordélia Chase, surtout Angel.

Alex : Bien puisque nous en parlons, il nous faudrait une photo de Melle Chase.

Gunn : Appelez-la Cordélia, elle serait vexée si elle était là

Alex hocha la tête en souriant tandis qu'Angel partit dans une autre pièce pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard, un cadre à la main.

Angel(tendant la photo à l'inspecteur) : Elle est assez récente

Nick s'approcha pour voir à quoi ressemblait la disparue. Il y avait 3 personnes sur cette photo, à gauche Angel, à droite Wesley et au milieu une jeune femme resplendissante. Tous les 3 avaient un grand sourire.

Nick(sifflant d'admiration) : Eh ben, il s'ennuie pas ce Casanova, elle est sacrément canon votre amie

Angel lui jeta un regard noir, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne l'aimait pas du tout. Fred arriva dans le loby avec le chiffon à la main, elle avait la mine sombre.

Fred : C'est bien de l'amoniant, si Cordélia en a respiré, ce qui en fort probable vu le témoignage de la voisine, elle n'a rien pu faire, ni se défendre, ni appelé à l'aide.

Gunn : Elle l'a quand même blessé !

Angel : Si on ... DÈS qu'on retrouvera Cordélia et ce salaud, il va passer un sale ¼ d'heure, je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir le laisser en vie !

Alex : Pour ça, faudra d'abord qu'on la retrouve ! Parlez-moi un peu de Cordélia

Angel : Elle est ... extraordinaire, généreuse, courageuse, intelligente, gentille, ...

Gunn : ... elle est aussi très directe, elle a un sacré caractère, elle dit ce quelle pense, du tac au tac ! Elle peu paraître superficielle au premier abord, mais quand on la connaît mieux on se rend compte que c'est une jeune femme formidable !

Nick : Bien, ça ne nous aide pas beaucoup plus.

Alex : Voyons voir ce que nous savons : il ne les tue pas par ordre chronologique, les jeunes femmes retrouvées mortes ne sont pas les premières kidnappées

Fred : Mais pourquoi les avoir tuées ?

Alex : En fait, j'ai ma théorie

Gunn (sarcastique) : Voilà que les flics se mettent à avoir des théories maintenant !

Alex : Je suis aussi psychologue ! Bon, je pense que nous avons à faire à un collectionneur, il les aime, il les choisi, jeunes, belles, intelligentes, ect. Seulement le hic c'est que quelque unes d'entres elles sont rebelles.

Wesley : Et je parie que les 3 retrouvées mortes en font parties

Nick : Bingo

Alex : Je pense qu'elles ont dû faire quelque chose qui lui a déplu, à un tel point qu'il les a tuées, mais pour les punir voyez-vous, les cheveux découpés le prouvent. Naomi aussi est rebelle, mais je prie Dieu pour qu'elle ne le provoque pas.

Angel : Est-ce que vous croyez que Cordélia est en danger ?

Alex : Je ne sais pas, je ne la connais pas. Est-elle du genre à désobéir, provoquer, se rebeller, ou n'en faire qu'à sa tête ?

L'Angel team se regarda, l'air grave. Chacun d'eux se rappelant le caractère vif de leur amie.

* * *

Part 4

Cordélia était assise sur le lit, réveillée depuis quelques minutes. Il faisait froid et humide, elle attrapa un gros pull et mit des chaussettes. Puis elle se leva et s'approcha d'un des 4 murs qui la retenait prisonnière. Elle le tâta, passant ses doigts partout sur sa surface. Rien.

Cordélia : Ca n'est pas normal il doit bien y avoir un passage secret comme dans tous les films, par lequel l'héroïne s'enfuit !

Ne perdant pas espoir, elle « s'attaqua » au deuxième mur, puis au troisième et finalement au quatrième, s'énervant, devenant de plus en plus anxieuse. Mais resta bredouille.

Cordélia : Ca n'est pas juste ! Je veux sortir ! Où est Angel quand on a besoin de lui ? Pourquoi est-ce toujours à moi que ça arrive des trucs comme ça ? (parlant vers le haut) : Pourquoi vous m'avez pas envoyez une vision ? Vous êtes censée protéger les innocents. (s'énervant) JE SUIS QUOI MOI VOUS CROYEZ ?

Elle balança son pied dans la table l'envoyant s'écraser contre le mur et se laissa retomber sur son lit, découragée.

Cordélia : C'est pas juste, je suis Cordélia Chase, je devrais être une actrice célèbre, avoir une grande maison, avec de beaux habits, plein d'argent et un petit copain génial ! Ou au moins travailler avec un vampire avec une âme, avec des habits pas cher, un maigre salaire et un fantôme comme colocataire. Mais pas ici ! PAS ICI !

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, puis eu une idée.

Cordélia : Que ferait Angel dans ma situation ? ... Non mauvaise exemple, déjà il ne se serait jamais laisser kidnappé et même s'il l'avait été, il dégommerait la porte en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire et partirait ! Bon, que ferait Fred alors ? ... Encore plus mauvais exemple, elle imaginerait un truc super ingénieux et réussirait aussi à s'enfuir ! Mais moi je suis ni forte ni ingénieuse, les seules choses dans lesquelles j'excelle c'est me plaindre et n'en faire qu'à ma tête...

Elle se tut ayant une idée et se rappela les mots de son kidnappeur

Cordélia : N'appelle jamais à l'aide ... n'appelle jamais à l'aide ... n'appelle jamais à l'aide ... pourquoi si personne ne peut m'entendre ? (elle réfléchit quelques instants puis) j'obéis déjà pas à Angel, il croit quand même pas que je vais lui obéir à LUI !

Elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la porte, il y avait une sorte de trou pour voir ce qui se passait hors de la pièce. Cordélia remarqua une autre porte juste en face, et il y avait une ombre derrière cette porte. Elle respira profondément puis se lança.

Cordélia (criant) : S'il-vous-plaît, aidez-moi ... Je m'appelle Cordélia Chase et je travaille dans une agence de détective privé. (Elle se tût un instant, espérant une réponse, en vain.) S'il-vous-plaît, je vous en prie répondez-moi ... je sais que vous êtes là ... RÉPONDEZ-MOI !

Cordélia ferma les yeux et respira à nouveau profondément, se conseillant à elle-même de se calmer, puis elle repris

Cordélia (criant toujours) : Je m'appelle Cordélia Chase et ...

Elle fût interrompue par une voix basse.

Voix : Taisez-vous, il vous tuera sinon.

Cordélia : oh mon dieu (criant) je m'appelle Cordélia, c'est quoi ton nom ?

Voix : moi c'est Marie-Jeanne

Cordélia (criant) : Ca fait du bien d'entendre ta voix Marie-Jeanne

Voix 2 : Moi c'est Christine

Voix 3 : Moi aussi je suis là

Voix 4 et 5 : Moi aussi

Voix 6 : Et moi

Voix 7 : Moi aussi, je ... je m'appelle Naomi Cross, je suis étudiante et je suis ici depuis 8 jours ... je crois

Cordélia appuya sa tête contre la porte et ferma les yeux, luttant pour ne pas pleurer.

Cordélia (criant) : Je travaille dans une agence de détective privé et je vous promets que je nous sortirais de là, je ne sais pas encore quand ni comment mais je vous le promets !

Cordélia n'eût aucune réponse.

* * *

Angel était au sous-sol, s'entraînant, ou plutôt se défoulant sur son punching-ball. Cordélia lui manquait, ça ne faisait qu'un jour qu'elle avait disparu et elle lui manquait comme si il ne l'avait plus vue depuis des semaines. Elle lui manquait tellement déjà. Et puis il avait peur, terriblement peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Ce qu'Alex avait dit un peu plus tôt ne cessait de tourner dans son esprit : Elles ont dû faire quelque chose qui lui a déplu, à un tel point qu'il les a tuées. Si Cordélia lui désobéissait, ce salaud la tuerait certainement. Et Cordélia détestait qu'on lui dise ce qu'elle devait faire, elle répugnait qu'on lui donne des ordres, et avait un sacré penchant à faire le contraire de ce qu'on lui disait. Personnellement ça ne le dérangeait pas, après tout il était mal placé pour la juger : il faisait pareil ! Mais là c'était différent. Angel avait feuilleté furtivement les dossiers des 3 jeunes femmes mortes, et le médecin légiste était sans équivoque, les 3 avaient été violées, plusieurs fois ! Si Casanova ne mettait ne serais-ce qu'une main sur sa Cordy il ne répondrait plus de ses actes. Il était fort possessif avec elle, et elle le lui reprochait quelques fois. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi, c'était des pulsions, personne n'avait le droit de lui faire du mal sans passé par Angel. Au début il se disait qu'il se comportait comme un frère très protecteur, mais c'était quelque chose d'autre, il ne savait pas quoi. Il avait toujours eu du mal parler de ses sentiments vis à vis de Cordy, tout simplement parce que lui-même ne les comprenait pas. Quand il avait rompu avec Buffy il s'était juré de ne plus se rapprocher de personne, surtout pas de fille humaine. Et puis Doyle était arrivé dans sa vie, suivie de peu par Cordélia. Ils s'étaient rapprochés tous les 3, bizarrement la lutte contre les forces du mal rapprochait énormément, et sans même qu'il sans rende compte, il s'était mis à aimer ses deux collègues comme une famille. Mais Cordélia et lui n'étaient pas encore aussi proche, c'était après la mort de Doyle que tout avait commencé. Il s'était jurer de ne plus jamais perdre un membre de sa famille, qui ne se résumait plus qu'à Cordy. Puis vint Wesley, Gunn et Fred. Mais de tous c'était de Cordélia qu'il était le plus proche, il avait une telle complicité avec elle qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir avec qui que se soit. Même lui et Buffy n'étaient pas aussi complice. C'est pour ça qu'il ferait tout pour retrouver la meilleure amie qu'il ait jamais eu. Wesley descendit et Angel s'arrêta.

Wesley : J'ai du nouveau sur le démon de la vision de Cordélia

Angel : Ah oui ?

Wesley : Oui, pas grand chose mais...

Angel : Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

Wesley : Il s'appelle lifercy. J'ai trouvé une gravure et il n'est pas très beau. Je sais aussi qu'il se nourrit de l'essence humaine, il aspire la vie hors de ces victimes.

Angel : Oh, génial ! Et on sait comment le tuer ?

Wesley : Non pas encore, je continue mes recherches, mais c'est pas facile, je dois être discret avec nos nouveaux amis.

Angel : Oui, je comprends. Du nouveau pour Cordélia ?

Wesley : Je crains que non, il ne laisse pas beaucoup d'indice !

Angel frappa dans le punching-ball de frustration.

Wesley : Calme-toi Angel, on la retrouvera !

Angel : Oui, mais avant ou après qu'elle se soit faite tuée ?

Wesley le regarda, ne sachant quoi répondre.

----------------------------------------------------

Part 5

Cordélia donna un coup de point dans le vide, suivi par un coup de pieds. Elle s'entraînait, elle avait enfreint la loi et son kidnappeur allait sûrement venir la punir. Elle s'en fichait, elle n'avait pas peur, si il l'avait eue la première fois c'était parce qu'il l'avait surprise, là elle était prête. Ou du moins, elle serait prête à ce moment là. Elle balança une droite dans le vide et se déplaça latéralement.

Cordélia : Ne te raidis pas ! Si tu perds ton équilibre, tu pers le combat. Fais sans arrêt bouger ton adversaire, ne lui donne pas l'occasion de t'attaquer !

Tous des conseils qu'Angel lui répétait quand il l'entraînait. Elle se retourna brusquement, leva la jambe, frappa dans une cible invisible, enchaîna avec un uppercut et une gauche. Son bras la faisait souffrir mais elle s'en fichait, elle ne pensait qu'à une chose. S'entraîner !

Cordélia : Aller viens, approche ... De quoi tu as peur ? ... Je vais te casser la gueule ! ... Je me bats presque tous les jours contre des vampires et des démons, c'est pas toi qui va me faire peur !

Elle exécuta un bel enchaînement, mêlant des directs, uppercuts, droites, gauches, coups de pieds par-là, coups de pieds par-ci, esquives, ect ... Puis s'arrêta pour souffler. Quelle heure était-il ? Elle n'avait pas sa montre. Elle avait faim, elle se rappela la lasagne qu'elle avait mit au four. Elle se coucha dans le lit et s'endormit assez vite d'un sommeil agité.

* * *

Casanova arriva dans son repère à 10h30 précise du matin, il n'avait pas put venir plus tôt à cause de son travail. Il avait très envie d'aller voir ses filles et « s'amuser » avec. Surtout sa nouvelle trouvaille, Cordélia Chase. Une vraie merveille. Il l'avait vue alors qu'elle faisait du shopping dans le centre de L.A et était tombée directement sous le charme. Elle était fabuleusement belle. Il l'avait suivie pendant presque un mois, puis ne savant plus attendre d'en savoir encore plus sur elle, avait fixé une date pour l'enlèvement. Bon d'accord ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se presser, surtout qu'en plus la police venait à peine de découvrir le corps de Megan Murphy, mais après tout, Cordélia n'était pas non plus étudiante, alors... Il réfléchit un instant, puis se résignât, mieux valait attendre et rendre visite à son compère. Il longea les longs couloirs et arriva devant une grande porte, l'ouvrit et entra dans la pièce. Le démon prenait son bain.

Casanova : Désolé de te déranger !

Lifercy : Ce n'est rien. Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Il est tôt, et si je ne m'abuse, tu n'as pas encore vu tes filles !

Casanova : Non, tu as raison, mais je voulais d'abord m'assurer que tout s'était bien passer cette nuit.

Lifercy : Oh, puisque tu en parles, la nouvelle que tu as amené à animé une petite discussion entre séquestrée.

Casanova : QUOI ? Je lui avais pourtant déconseillé !

Lifercy : Faut croire qu'elle t'a pas écouté ! Enfin, tu sais ce que tu as à faire maintenant.

Casanova : Mais elle vient juste d'arriver !

Lifercy : Ce sont tes règles n'oublie pas !

Casanova : Oui tu as raison, c'est sa faute

Lifercy (se léchant les babines) : j'en ai déjà l'eau à la bouche !

* * *

Cordélia se réveilla en sueur, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Son estomac gargouilla, depuis quand n'avait-elle plus mangé ? Elle n'aurait su le dire, elle avait perdu la notion du temps.

Cordélia : Si en plus il ne respecte pas la règle : nourrir ses séquestrées, qu'est-ce qu'il respectera ?

Son attention fut attirée par une assiette, avec des tartines, déposée sur une nouvelle table que Casanova avait sûrement amenée pendant qu'elle dormait. Cette pensée la fit frissonner, l'idée de son regard glissant sur elle ! Brrrrrrr ! Elle prit l'assiette sur ses genoux et commença à manger une tartine, ça avait un drôle de goût. Soudain elle recracha tout, une douleur fulgurante lui tordant l'estomac : du poison ! Elle tomba par terre, crachant, espérant ne rien garder dans son organisme. Le salaud, il l'avait empoisonné ! La porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer Casanova, il avait une corde à la main.

Casanova : Tu aurais pu être la meilleure Cordy, je peux t'appeler Cordy n'est-ce pas ?

Cordélia(entre deux « cracha ») : il n'y a que mes amis qui m'appellent comme ça.

Casanova : Mais je suis ton ami !

Cordélia : Je crois qu'on a pas la même définition de ce mot, vous devriez changer de dictionnaire

Casanova : Je suis peut-être fou, mais je t'avais dis de ne pas enfreindre les règles !

Cordélia (murmurant, le visage légèrement déformer par la douleur) : Je suis désolé

Casanova : Je le sais ça, mais c'est trop tard

Cordélia (murmurant) : Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez

Casanova : Pardon, je n'ai pas compris

Cordélia (Elevant la voix et le regardant en face) : J'ai dis : « je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez »

Casanova : C'est bien. Allez, donne-moi tes mains.

Cordélia gémit et tourna sa tête contre le mur, elle avait si mal au ventre. A quoi cela aurait-il servit de se battre ? C'était perdu d'avance. Elle leva sa main droite et Casanova la pris délicatement. Au moment même où leur peau se toucha, Cordy fut frappée par une vision, sa tête tomba en arrière et Casanova fut projeté loin d'elle, à l'autre bout de la pièce. La vision ne dura que quelques secondes, montrant Cordélia se faire tuer par le démon ami de son kidnappeur. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux, elle voyait brouillés et sa tête la faisait affreusement souffrir, comme après chaque vision. Mais son instinct de survie étant plus fort, elle se força à se lever. La porte était ouverte et Casanova paraissait un peu sonner. Cordélia n'hésita pas, elle fonça droit sur la porte, mais quelque chose s'agrippa à sa cheville, il la tenait prisonnière à nouveau. Pas pour longtemps, Cordy lui envoya un coup de pied magistral dans la mâchoire et la tête de Casanova heurta violemment le mur. Elle en profita pour sortir hors de la pièce. Mais il y avait des couloirs partout, quel chemin prendre ? Elle pris à gauche : les filles, elle devait libérer les autres filles !

Casanova (criant, toujours dans la pièce de Cordélia) : CORDY !

Elle rebroussa chemin et prit à droite, vite courir, il allait la rattraper. Elle se cognait au mur, s'écorchant les mains, elle n'arrivait pas à pensée convenablement : elle avait mal à la tête et au ventre, et ses jambes pesaient des tonnes. Courir, vite. Elle trébucha et tomba.

Casanova : CORDY !

Elle se releva vite et continua de courir, une porte ! Elle la poussa et, comme pas miracle, se retrouva dehors. Le soleil l'éblouissait, lui faisait mal aux yeux, rendant sa migraine encore plus atroce. Mais elle continu de courir, se trébuchant, 2-3 fois, mais se relevant toujours courageusement. Les branches des arbres la ralentissaient, et lui fouettaient le visage. Les cailloux s'enfonçaient dans la plante de ses pieds, mais elle s'en fichait, courir, courir, lui échapper, si il la rattrapait, elle mourait, c'était maintenant certain. Les filles ! Elle les avait laissées là-bas, elle avait fui lâchement les laissant là-bas. Une racine d'arbre, elle n'y fit pas attention et se trébucha. Elle roula sur 4 ou 5 mètres puis s'arrêta. Elle avait le souffle coupé et les poumons en feu, sans compter sa tête et son ventre qui la faisait souffrir, elle n'en pouvait plus.

Casanova : CORDY !

Le cri était proche, il allait la rattraper. Elle se reprit et se leva difficilement, et repris courageusement sa course. Oubliant tout, sa tête, son ventre, ses poumons, le soleil, les branches, les cailloux, tout ! Elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : lui échapper. Soudain elle s'arrêta net, manquant de tomber dans un ravin.

Cordélia : OH !

Il y avait une rivière tout au fond, mais la chute la tuerait sûrement. Casanova arriva derrière elle, haletant. Elle se retourna lentement pour lui faire face, pas question de lui tourner le dos !

Casanova(s'avançant lentement) : Calme-toi Cordélia, je ne te ferai aucun mal.

Elle se contenta de le fixer pendant qu'il s'approchait à pas de souris. Puis, en un millième de secondes elle prit sa décision. Plutôt mourir comme ça que de se laisser à nouveau prendre. Elle se retourna, hésita deux centièmes de secondes, respira profondément et sauta. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant d'atterrir dans l'eau et de perdre connaissance fut le cri de frustration de Casanova, qui hurlait son nom.

* * *

Part 6

Alex venait d'arriver à Angel Investigation quand son portable sonna.

Alex : excusez-moi (au téléphone) Alex Cross ... quoi ? vous êtes sûr ? ... où ça ?... où est-elle ? ... depuis quand ? ...et c'est seulement maintenant qu'on nous prévient ! ... d'accord, je pars immédiatement ... comment ? ... je m'en fiche ! ... je trouverai un moyen, aurevoir !

Il raccrocha. Il n'y avait que lui et Fred dans le loby

Fred : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Alex : Ils l'ont retrouvée ! Ils l'ont RETROUVÉE !

Fred : Qui ça ? Cordélia ?

Alex acquiesça avec un grand sourire

Fred : HIIIIIII !

Elle se jeta dans les bras d'Alex alors que les autres, arrivèrent en courant, alerter par les cris.

Angel : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Fred (sautillant) : Ils l'ont retrouvée, ils ont retrouvé Cordy !

Wesley : Dieu soit loué

Fred se jeta dans les bras de Gunn, tandis qu'Angel ne bougeait pas, trop ému.

Angel : Où ça ? Comment va-t-elle ? Où est-elle ?

Alex : Ce sont deux jeunes pêcheurs qui l'ont repêchée au bord de la rivière de Woodstock.

Gunn : Comment ça repêchée au bord de la rivière ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait au bord de la rivière ?

Alex : Je ne sais pas. Écoutez, on l'a retrouvée, oui, mais elle n'est pas sortie d'affaire pour autant

Angel (s'inquiétant) : Comment ça ?

Alex : Elle est dans le coma.

Wesley : Oh mon dieu.

Alex : Elle aurait également de nombreuses contusions, une ou deux côtes fêlées, la cheville foulée et j'en passe. Je ne dois pas vous cacher que c'est un miracle qu'elle soit toujours en vie. Elle aurait apparemment fait une grosse chute, et aurait eu beaucoup d'eau dans les poumons.

Angel sentait sa gorge et son ventre se nouer à chaque nouveau mot prononcer par l'inspecteur. Ca n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être de Cordélia qu'il parlait, pas de SA Cordy ! Il fallait absolument qu'il la voit.

Angel : Où est-elle ?

Alex : Dans un hôpital à une heure d'ici, je ne me rappelle jamais le nom. Je vais y aller, vous vous rester ici

Angel : POURQUOI ?

Wesley : Calme-toi !

Alex : Personne ne peut la voir. Les médecins sont formels, même pas les amis ni la famille.

Gunn : Pourquoi croyez-vous que vous pourrez la voir ?

Alex : Je suis psychologue donc médecin, et ma nièce est toujours là-bas. Si je tombe sur un médecin qui n'aurait qu'une once de pitié, il me laissera la voir !

Il prit sa veste et s'apprêta à sortir sous les regards impuissants des autres, puis se retourna

Alex : Si il y a du nouveau je vous appelle !

* * *

Quand Alex arriva à l'hôpital une heure plus tard, il s'était hâter de trouver le médecin qui s'occupait de Cordélia. C'était une femme, le docteur Risley. Elle le connaissait de par son livre et il n'avait pas eu à se présenter. Quand elle avait refuser qu'il la voit, il lui avait appris que Naomi faisait partie des disparues. Elle avait réfléchit quelques secondes, puis lui avait demandé de le suivre. Sur le chemin qui menait à la chambre de la jeune femme, le docteur lui avait expliqué que quelque chose empêchait Cordélia de se réveiller mais qu'ils n'avaient trouvé aucune trace de poison dans son sang. Ils avaient alors pensé au Sistol, poison indétectable et qui en plus provoquait l'amnésie. Ils lui avaient donc injecté un antidote, mais ne seraient fixé que le lendemain matin. Alex était maintenant dans la chambre et observait Cordélia, elle était très pâle, avec de multiples ecchymoses sur le visage. Elle était agitée, ne cessant de bouger sa tête d'un côté à l'autre. Il se leva et déposa tendrement sa main sur le front de Cordy, celle-ci se calma presque automatiquement. Alex ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne la connaissait pas, et il éprouvait une profonde tendresse et un grand respect pour la jeune femme. Casanova avait fait une grosse erreur, car maintenant en plus d'être animé par l'indéchiffrable besoin de retrouver sa nièce et les autres jeunes filles enlevées, un sentiment profond de haine l'envahit. Il allait la venger, Casanova allait payer pour le mal qu'il avait fait à Cordélia. Il l'observa quelques minutes priant pour que l'antidote marche puis sorti de la chambre et se dirigea vers une cabine téléphonique. Il introduisit une pièce et composa un numéro de téléphone.

Fred (au téléphone) : Angel Investigation

Alex : Fred, c'est Alex

Fred : Oh, comment va Cordélia ?

Alex : C'est dur à dire, elle est toujours inconsciente et ...

Il hésita, devait-il lui donner de faux espoir ? non.

Alex : ... et elle est assez mal en point, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a fait, mais il ne l'a pas raté !

Fred : Oh

Alex : Je vais rester la nuit ici, je vous appelle si j'ai du nouveau concernant son état. Que se soient de bonnes ou de mauvaises nouvelles !

Fred : D'accord, merci.

Il raccrocha et retourna s'asseoir au chevet de Cordélia.

* * *

Casanova frappa son point dans le mur. Il était furieux ! Et lifercy également, ce qui ne l'aidait pas.

Lifercy : Je n'arrive pas à y croire, comment as-tu pu la laisser s'échapper !

Casanova : Tu crois peut-être que je l'ai fait exprès ! Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, j'avais sa main dans la mienne et soudain sa tête s'est projetée en arrière et j'ai été expulsée de l'autre côté de la pièce ! Alors qu'elle ne m'a pas touché !

Lifercy : CA N'EST PAS UNE EXCUSE !

Casanova : PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE CA ME FAIT PLAISIR QU'ELLE SE SOIT ENFUIE ? JE SUIS LE PREMIER A M'EN VOULOIR A MORT, MAIS VOILÀ LE MAL EST FAIT !

Lifercy : Et comment a-t-elle fait pour s'enfuir ? Je croyais que c'était un vrai labyrinthe ?

Casanova : Je ne sais pas, elle a sûrement eu de la chance. Dire que j'ai failli l'avoir, mais non, la salope a préféré sauter dans la rivière. Et en plus elle est en vie.

Lifercy : Plus pour longtemps, tu vas la tuer.

Casanova : Comment veux-tu que je le fasse ? Tu crois pas qu'elle va être sur ses gardes maintenant ? En plus la police ne va certainement pas la lâcher.

Lifercy grogna de frustration, mais il savait que son ami avait raison.

* * *

Cordélia repris lentement conscience. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et fit une grimace, son corps tout entier la torturait. Que s'était-il passé ? Où était-elle ? Elle tourna la tête, un homme à la peau basanée somnolait sur une chaise à côté de son lit. Elle n'arrivait pas à parler, elle avait la gorge sèche. Alors elle se contenta de gémir. L'homme se réveilla doucement et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant qu'elle le fixait.

Cordélia (d'une voix pâteuse, à peine audible) : Qui êtes-vous ? Et où suis-je ?

Alex : je m'appelle Alex Cross, je suis inspecteur de police. Vous êtes à l'hôpital. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Cordélia : Un peu dans le gaz !

Alex : Bien, je vais chercher le médecin.

Alex s'apprêta à partir mais

Cordélia : Il m'a fait respirer un truc, je ne pouvais plus bouger.

Alex(s'approchant lentement) : Ma nièce s'est faite enlevée, elle s'appelle Naomi Cross et

Cordélia ferma les yeux

Cordélia (bouleversée) : Elle y était, je lui ai parlé !

Alex : Bien, merci. Je vais chercher le médecin.

Cordélia (alors qu'Alex se dirige vers la porte) : Tellement de voix différentes mon répondues, j'avais envie de pleurer...

Alex sorti, et alla prévenir le médecin, alors qu'il retenait ses larmes de couler.

* * *

Part 7

Toute l'Angel team était réunie près du comptoir dans le hall, chacun dans ses pensées, priant pour que Cordélia leur revienne rapidement quand Nick Sawker entra dans l'agence au pas de course, il avait la mâchoire un peu enflée et légèrement bleutée.

Fred : Mon dieu Nick, que vous est-il arrivé ?

Nick : Mon partenaire de squash à rater la balle, malheureusement moi il m'a bien eu ! Alex m'a appelé, il m'a dit de venir ici et d'allumer la TV, aux infos.

Gunn (allumant la TV) : Pourquoi ?

Nick haussa les épaules l'air de dire : j'en sais pas plus que vous

Angel : Chut !

Commissaire (à la TV) : Comme vous le savez, nous avons retrouvé une jeune victime du kidnappeur se nommant Casanova. Elle était plutôt mal en point, mais les médecins ont bien pris soin d'elle. Et ce matin, elle a repris conscience...

Fred : oh mon dieu !

Angel (tout content) : Chut !

Commissaire : ... elle va venir faire une brève déclaration, mais je vous en prie pas de questions.

Cordélia arriva en chaise roulante, poussée par Alex Cross, il l'aida à se lever, elle semblait avoir les jambes flageolantes.

Commissaire : Mesdames et messieurs, voici une jeune femme très courageuse. Et n'oubliez pas, pas de questions !

Il laissa la place à Cordélia.

Cordélia : Merci, heu, bonjour. Tout d'abord je voudrais m'adresser aux familles des disparues, ne perdez pas espoir, vos filles vont bien (elle sembla hésiter) enfin aussi bien qu'on peut aller dans des circonstances pareilles, je leur ai parlé. Et puis si j'ai réussi à m'échapper il n'y a pas de raisons qu'elle n'y arrive pas ! Ne perdez pas courage ! Ensuite je voudrais remercier tout le personnel médical qui me soigne depuis que je suis arrivée, et toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyés des mots de soutient et, et biensûr remercier du fond du cœur les deux garçons qui m'ont repêcher à la rivière et qui m'ont sauvé la vie ! A tous merci !

Elle baissa les yeux, puis les releva. Elle semblait déterminée.

Cordélia : Et pour finir, j'aimerais m'adresser à celui qui se fait appeler Casanova (la caméra fit un gros zoom sur le visage de Cordélia) Cet homme qui est venu me kidnapper chez moi, m'a séquestré et a tenté de me tuer ! Il n'y a que moi qui n'ai pas respecté vos règles, juste moi ! Les autres filles n'ont rien avoir avec ma fuite ! Alors si vous avez quelqu'un à blâmer, c'est MOI qu'il faut blâmer ! Merci

Elle se retourna pour partir et les journalistes se levèrent en même temps pour l'assaillir de questions. Mais elle partit en compagnie d'Alex.

Fred éteignit la TV.

Gunn : Quel discours !

Angel : C'est tout à fait elle, rassurer les autres et prendre tout le mal sur ses épaules.

Fred : Vous, vous avez vu son visage !

Nick : C'est normal, d'après les docteurs, elle aurait fait une longue chute. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle a beaucoup de chance d'être encore en vie, et apparemment assez en forme !

* * *

Alex : Alors, quand croyez-vous qu'elle pourra sortir ?

Docteur Risley : Oh, hé bien, dans le meilleur des cas d'ici 3 ou 4 jours, elle semble bien se remettre, c'est vrai elle n'est consciente que depuis quelques heures, et elle nous a fait un discours digne de ce nom. Cette jeune femme est très forte et très courageuse !

Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de Cordélia et entrèrent

Docteur Risley : Félicitation pour votre...

Elle s'arrêta en voyant Cordélia debout, habillée et coiffée prête à partir.

Docteur Risley : ...discours ! Mais que faites-vous ?

Cordélia : je pars

Alex : Ca nous l'avons bien remarqué mais, pourquoi ?

Docteur Risley : La question n'est pas pourquoi, mais plutôt qu'est-ce que vous avez dans la tête, vous êtes encore fragile Cordélia.

Cordélia : Oh je vous en prie épargnez-moi votre discours sur la morale, de toute façon je pars quand même ! Mais je préférerais que se soit avec votre accord plutôt que dans votre dos !

Le docteur Risley jeta un regard à Alex qui haussa les épaules.

Docteur Risley : Mon dieu qu'est-ce que je fais. D'accord, mais si vous sentez que vous allez avoir un malaise, ou quoi que se soit d'autre, vous filez à l'hôpital le plus proche !

Cordélia (soupirant) : D'accord

Docteur Risley : Bien, qui voulez-vous appeler pour venir vous chercher ?

Alex : Personne, je vais vous ramener, je devais de toute façon passez à l'hôtel.

Cordélia lui fit un superbe sourire comme elle savait si bien le faire et le remercia avant qu'ils ne se mettent en route.

* * *

Ils allaient bientôt arriver à l'hôtel, Alex jeta un œil à Cordélia, elle avait le front appuyé contre la vitre et regardait le paysage défilé. Elle n'avait pas desserré la mâchoire de tout le voyage. Une vague de pitié envahit Alex, il devrait la faire parler de ce qui s'était passer là-bas, car apparemment, ça la rongeait de l'intérieur, et ça ne s'arrêterait pas si elle gardait ça pour elle. Il gara la voiture juste devant l'Hypérion. Cordélia sorti de sa rêverie et descendit de la voiture, ça faisait du bien de revoir ce bâtiment si rassurant. Elle sentit son ventre se nouer un peu, elle n'avait pas voulu qu'Alex prévienne ses amis, elle voulait leur faire la surprise, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de la réaction qu'ils allaient avoir. Alex s'avança vers elle.

Alex : Ca va ?

Cordélia : Oui, c'est juste que ça fait bizarre.

Alex : Je comprends, allez venez

* * *

Gunn jouait à jeux vidéo avec Nick, il essayait de passer le temps. Ils avaient décidé avec Angel qu'ils passeraient voir Cordy le lendemain. La laisser se reposer aujourd'hui était une bonne idée. Elle lui manquait, c'était dur à accepter, mais c'était un fait. Et apparemment, elle manquait beaucoup à Angel, elle lui manquait terriblement. Il n'arrêtait pas de s'entraîner depuis qu'elle avait disparu, d'ailleurs il le faisait en ce moment. Gunn n'avait jamais compris comment le vampire et la jeune femme pouvaient être aussi proche, ils étaient tellement différents. Mais ne disait-on pas, les contraires s'attirent ? La preuve avec lui et Fred, ça faisait quelques temps qu'ils flirtaient un peu. Et pourtant ils n'avaient rien en commun, mais alors rien du tout. Mais il trouvait la jeune femme tellement fascinante, oui c'était bien le mot, elle le fascinait. Il fût interrompu dans ses réflexions par quelqu'un qui rentra dans l'agence. Ils étaient deux, et l'un, ou plutôt l'une des deux était...

Cordélia : Salut, alors je vous ai manqué ?

Fred : CORDELIA !

Elle se précipita dans les bras de son amie, suivie de près par Gunn et Wesley. La jeune femme ria quand ces 3 amis la serrèrent fort. Elle leur avait manqué ! Ses yeux tombèrent sur un homme blond qui observait la scène. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux. L'avait-elle déjà vu quelque part ? Non, elle ne s'en rappelait pas.

Cordélia(fixant toujours Nick) : Les amis ça va vous pouvez peut-être me lâcher maintenant !

Fred : Oh pardon

Ils la lâchèrent et elle fit un mouvement de tête vers Nick

Cordélia : Nouveau dans l'équipe ?

Wesley : Oh non, c'est un inspecteur : Nick Rus...

Angel (interrompant Wesley) : CORDY !

Wesley : ...kin

Celle-ci se retourna en entendant son nom, et quelques secondes plus tard se senti soulevée du sol. Elle était dans les bras d'Angel ! Il la fit vireveloter avant de la reposer au sol, tout en la gardant dans ses bras.

Cordélia (fermant les yeux) : Angel !

Il la serra plus fort et elle lui rendit son étreinte. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes, tous les autres les regardant. L'équipe d'Angel très émue.

Cordélia (après un temps) : Angel ?

Angel : Oui

Cordélia : Tu peux peut-être me lâcher maintenant, parce que tu commences un peu à m'étouffer !

Angel(la lâchant immédiatement) : Pardon, c'est juste que...

Cordélia : Je sais, toi aussi tu m'as manqué !

Il lui fit un sourire gêné qu'elle lui rendit.

Fred : Alors, comment ça va ?

Cordélia : Ca va, ça va ! Mon bras et ma cheville me font mal, mais sinon ça va.

Angel regarda son pied, il n'avait pas fait attention, elle avait un bandage.

Wesley : Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, si tôt. Je croyais que tu t'étais réveillée ce matin !

Cordélia : C'est le cas.

Alex : On l'a retrouvée prête à filer en douce. Et pas moyen de la convaincre de rester.

Angel : Oui, je sais ce que c'est !

Lui et Cordélia échangèrent un regard complice.

Cordélia (prenant sa défense) : C'est que j'ai un assez mauvais souvenir des hôpitaux.

Wesley : Tu m'étonnes, ne vous en faites pas Alex, Cordy est toujours comme ça. Elle ne va jamais écouter ce qu'on lui dit, c'est à croire qu'elle fait exprès de faire le contraire.

Cordélia : Hé ! C'est pas vrai !

Cordélia(devant le regard que lui jeta Wesley) : Des fois j'écoute !

Gunn : Des fois !

Pour toute réponse Cordélia lui fit une grimace.

Fred : Arrêter de l'ennuyer les garçons ! (à cordy) tu veux quelque chose ?

Cordélia : hé bien c'est vrai que j'ai une petite faim, la nourriture des hôpitaux c'est pas fameux !

Fred : Tacos ?

Cordélia(riant) : Tacos !

Fred : J'y vais, je reviens tout de suite !

Gunn : Je viens avec toi !

Ils sortirent de l'hôtel.

Alex : Angel je pourrais vous parler un instant ?

Angel (regardant Cordélia qui parlait avec Wesley) : Oui

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Wesley.

Cordélia : Alors, quoi de neuf depuis...

Wesley : Pas grand chose, on a surtout fait des recherches pour te retrouver, en vain je dois l'avouer !

Cordélia : Et en ce qui concerne, ce client, tu sais celui dont je vous avais parlé juste avant de rentrer chez moi ! Vous avez du nouveau ?

Wesley : Pas de trop, mais j'y travaille

Cordélia : Bien (après un moment) où sont les dossiers dont je m'occupais ? Dans ton bureau ?

Wesley : Heu oui, pourquoi ?

Cordélia (se levant) : Pour rien.

* * *

Angel : Non, il n'en n'est pas question Alex. C'est fini, laissez-la tranquille, maintenant, elle va oublier et tout sera comme avant !

Alex : Non, vous ne comprenez pas, rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant ! Elle a vécu quelque chose d'extrêmement traumatisant, si elle n'en parle pas, ça va la ronger de l'intérieur, et la détruire petit à petit ! C'est pour son bien à elle que je dis ça, et aussi bien entendu pour...

Il fût interrompu par des coups sur la porte. Cordélia entra sans en attendre l'autorisation.

Cordélia(faisant la moue) : Excusez-moi d'intervenir dans cette discussion animée, je viens juste chercher ça !

Elle montra la pile de dossier sur laquelle Angel était à moitié assis.

Cordélia(à Angel) : Allez, pousse-toi stp

Il se leva et regarda Cordélia retourner dans le loby les dossiers en main. Lança un regard à Alex qui semblait aussi perplexe que lui, puis finit par suivre son amie.

Cordélia s'assit à son bureau et ouvrit un dossier.

Nick : Ben dites donc, vous perdez pas de temps !

Angel (prenant le dossier des mains de Cordélia) : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Cordélia(essayant de le reprendre) : J'essaie de travailler ! Mais si tu (elle tira fort et réussi à lui arracher des mains) agi comme ça, je crois que j'aurais un peu de mal à me concentrer !

Wesley : Cordélia, tu viens juste de rentrer !

Cordélia : Je sais, mais j'ai pris beaucoup de retard !

Alex : Cordélia, je ne sais pas si dans votre état, c'est recommandé de ...

Cordélia : Dans mon état ? Et dans quel état je suis ? Je ne suis pas malade ! Je vais bien ! J'essaie juste de me remettre dans le bain le plus vite possible !

Angel : Oui mais

Cordélia : Angel !

Elle le regarda dans les yeux avec cette expression de détermination qu'il connaissait si bien. Quoi qu'il dise ou fasse, il n'arriverait pas à la faire changer d'avis.

Angel(soupirant) : Laisse-moi t'aider alors

Elle pris un air surpris, puis lui tendit la moitié de sa pile en souriant.

Cette fille est vraiment surprenante se dit Alex, soudain son biper sonna.

Alex : A je dois y aller

Nick : Je viens avec toi. (a Cordélia) ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance Cordélia, même si ce ne sont pas spécialement les meilleures circonstances

Celle-ci lui sourit pour toute réponse.

Alex : Je repasserai sûrement demain

Cordélia : Bye !

* * *

Part 8

Angel était dans la cuisine, il faisait du café pour Cordélia. Il ne restait plus qu'elle à l'hôtel. Wesley étant rentrer chez lui. Et Gunn, suivant le conseil de Cordy, avait invité Fred à sortir. Angel était aux anges, il n'en revenait toujours pas qu'elle soit là. Elle semblait aller si bien, mais les propos d'Alex lui trottait dans la tête. Allait-elle aussi bien qu'elle le laissait paraître ? Il ne l'aurait pas parié, mais il ne voulait pas que se soit Alex qui la fasse parler, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se confie à un inconnu. Il allait essayer de la faire parler, lui. Après tout elle lui devait bien, elle l'avait presque harcelé pour qu'il lui confie ses sentiments après l'annonce de la mort de Buffy, et bien qu'il ne lui ait pas dit, ça lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. A lui de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur ! Il arriva dans le loby avec deux tasses de café fumant et trouva Cordélia endormie sur le canapé, avec toujours un dossier en main. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle était si belle malgré les blessures qui lui balafraient le visage. Il s'étonna lui-même, il n'avait jamais nié que Cordélia était une femme très jolie. Mais là, sa beauté venait de le frappé comme si il la voyait pour la première fois. Comme si Cordélia Chase et lui n'étaient pas amis depuis de nombreuses années. Il venait de la voir sous un autre œil que l'ami ou/et le frère protecteur, il venait de la voir comme un homme qui voit une belle jeune femme sexy, qu'il désire tout au fond de lui. Cette pensée le fit frissonner, c'était étrange de pensé à Cordélia comme ça, il se sentit un peu honteux. Puis déposa les tasses sur le comptoir, s'approcha de Cordélia, elle semblait si paisible malgré ses traits légèrement tendus. Il la prit dans ses bras et monta dans sa chambre. Là il ôta ses chaussures et la glissa dans son lit le plus délicatement possible, pour ne pas la réveiller. Ensuite il remonta la couverture sur elle et lui donna un baiser sur le front. Elle était revenue, et tant qu'il serait là, près d'elle, plus jamais il ne laisserait qui que se soit la faire à nouveau souffrir.

* * *

Cordélia était agitée, elle gémissait et ne cessait de bouger. Ce qui réveilla Angel. Il s'approcha d'elle et vit des perles de sueurs sur son front. Il la secoua doucement, mais rien n'y fit, elle était toujours mentalement dans son cauchemar

**_Cordélia coure dans un couloir, Casanova est partout autour d'elle et crie son nom. Les filles la pointent du doigt en disant : Tu nous as laissé ! Tout d'un coup elle se retrouve dehors, elle court, mais elle fonce dans Casanova et elle recule. Il est partout autour d'elle, elle prend son élan, cours, passe à travers et continue sa course. Elle arrive finalement au ravin. Elle est encerclée par Casanova et se décide à sauter. Au moment où elle va toucher l'eau, Casanova apparaît et dit : Raté Cordy ! Puis il la prend dans ses bras et lui brise le cou. _**

Cordélia(se réveillant en sursaut, se redressant sur le lit) : AHHHHHHH !

Angel : Cordélia, calme-toi, je suis là !

Elle regarda Angel, les yeux remplis de larmes, puis s'aperçut qu'elle était dans sa chambre, à Angel.

Cordélia : Angel ! je ...

Elle éclata en sanglots et Angel la prit dans ses bras, la berçant tendrement.

Angel (murmurant) : Chut, ça va aller. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. C'est fini, je suis là.

Cordélia : Ca semblait si réel.

Il se dégagea et pris son visage entre ses mains.

Angel (essuyant ses larmes) : Ca n'était qu'un cauchemar, tu es avec moi ! Plus jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un te faire du mal, ok ?

Elle acquiesça, esquissant un faible sourire à travers ses larmes.

Angel(souriant) : Bien, rendors-toi.

Cordélia(secouant la tête) : Non, je n'y arriverai pas, dès que je ferme les yeux je le vois !

Angel(la forçant gentiment à se coucher) : Ne t'inquiète pas

Il se glissa dans le lit à côté d'elle et la pris dans ses bras.

Angel : Je reste là, près de toi

Cordélia(la tête posée sur le torse d'Angel) : Je suis désolée, désolée de ne pas être assez forte !

Angel (la forçant à le regarder) : Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu es très forte et très courageuse. Je suis fière de toi ! Et c'est normal que tu fasses des cauchemars et que tu ais des craintes ! Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire que tu es désolée de ne pas être assez forte ! C'est faux !

Cordélia : Merci ! Je t'aime tellement Angel !

Leurs lèvres étaient fort proches et Angel s'approcha doucement. Mais se stoppa, qu'allait-il faire ? L'embrasser ? Devenait-il fou ? Il se ravisa et finit par l'embrasser sur le front.

Angel : Moi aussi je t'aime !

Il éteignit la lumière et resserra son étreinte. Cordélia se lova contre Angel, et enfin rassurée d'être près de lui, ferma les yeux.

Cordélia : Bonne nuit.

Angel : Bonne nuit princesse.

Elle s'endormit peu après faisant un rêve légèrement différent du premier : Angel venait et la sauvait de Casanova.

* * *

Alex arriva en courant à l'Hypérion. Angel l'avait appelé ½ heure plutôt, lui disant qu'il devait lui parler à propos de Cordélia. Il entra dans le loby. Son regard fut de suite attiré par Cordélia, elle avait énormément changé depuis la veille. De fines rides étaient apparues sur son front et à la commissure de ses lèvres. Et de légères cernes se trouvaient sous ses yeux. Quand elle le vit, elle lui fit un léger sourire, puis continua sa discussion avec Fred. Angel s'approcha d'Alex.

Angel : Vous avez fait vite.

Alex : Vous aviez dit que c'était urgent !

Angel(se dirigeant vers un bureau) : Venez.

Ils s'assirent.

Alex : Que se passe-t-il ?

Il remarqua que l'homme en face de lui avait de l'inquiétude gravée sur son visage. Bien plus que quand son amie n'était toujours pas retrouvée.

Angel : C'est Cordy, hier elle a fait un cauchemar. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, elle était trop bouleversée pour parler. Je me sentais inutile, j'ai finalement réussi à la calmer en la prenant dans mes bras et en lui parlant.

Alex : C'était assez prévisible. Hum, ça ne me regarde pas mais, vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous étiez ensemble.

Angel : Quoi ? Non, nous ne sommes pas, nous sommes juste amis.

Alex : Oh, mais vous avez dit que

Angel : Nous sommes fort proche c'est un fait, mais nous sommes juste ami !

Alex : Très bien, pourquoi m'avez-vous appelez ?

Angel : Hier vous m'avez demandé pour lui parler, et je n'ai pas voulu. Je pense que c'est parce que je ne comprenais pas, mais hier quand je l'ai vue. J'ai compris ce que vous vouliez dire, c'est en elle, ça la hante. Faites qu'elle se sente mieux si vous le pouvez !

Alex : Bien, je ne vais pas lui dire que c'est une séance, mais que c'est pour aider pour retrouver les autres filles et arrêter l'homme qui lui a fait ça. Ce qui est vrai !

Angel : Bien.

Il se leva et appela Cordy, après lui avoir expliqué celle-ci avait directement accepté. Alex demanda à Angel de sortir, que se serait sans doute plus simple. Mais il refusa. Cordy donna sa bénédiction, et la séance commença.

Alex(mettant en marche une cassette audio pour enregistrer) : Bien, Cordélia, fermez les yeux et essayez de vous rappelez le jour de votre enlèvement. Comment cela s'est-il passé ?

Cordélia ferma ses yeux et se calla plus confortablement dans son fauteuil sous l'œil bienveillant d'Angel. Elle imagina la scène, se rappelant dans les moindres détails cette pénible soirée.

Cordélia : Je venais de mettre mon repas dans le four, et je m'apprêtais à prendre un bain quand j'ai entendu un drôle de bruit. Je suis allée voir, en passant par la cuisine pour prendre un couteau au cas ou. La porte était ouverte et avait apparemment été forcée. Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, j'avais vérifié(elle déglutit) c'est là qu'il m'a attaquée, il m'a plaqué une espèce de chiffon sur le nez, ça avait une odeur nauséabonde. De son autre main il me maintenait contre lui. Je me suis débattue et j'ai réussi à nous faire tomber sur la table de la cuisine, qui n'a pas résisté et qui est tombée. Quelque chose m'est rentré dans le bras et je me suis souvenue du couteau. Je lui ai planté dans le ventre ou quelque part par là. Il m'a lâché et je suis sortie de l'appartement. Je me sentais bizarre, mes jambes ne voulaient plus avancer, et alors que je descendais les escaliers, elles m'ont lâchée et je me suis écroulée. J'ai roulé jusqu'en bas. Le choc a été terrible, quand j'ai essayé de me relever, je me suis rendue compte que je pouvais plus bouger. J'étais comme paralysée, je ne contrôlais plus rien, je ne savais même plus cligner des yeux. Ensuite il est revenu vers moi et m'a injecté quelque chose juste après m'avoir dit ne pas avoir peur, parce que j'étais avec Casanova. Ensuite je me suis endormie.

Alex : Bien, et quand vous vous êtes réveillée ?

Cordélia : J'étais attachée à un lit, il avait soigné ma blessure.

Alex : Où étiez-vous ?

Cordélia : je ne sais pas, c'était une pièce avec 4 murs et une porte. Il y avait un drôle de bruit, comme un bruit d'eau. Je me rappelle avoir pensé : génial me voilà enfermée dans une cave !

Alex(notant sur un papier) : Bien, ensuite

Cordélia : Il est sorti de l'ombre et s'est approché de moi.

Alex : Comment était-il ? Les traits de son visage ?

Cordélia : Il n'en avait pas, il portait un masque.

Alex : Quel genre de masque ?

Cordélia : Il change tout le temps. Il m'a dit que tout se passerait bien si je respectais ses règles.

Alex : Quelles étaient ses règles Cordélia ?

Cordélia : Il m'a dit exactement : N'appelle jamais à l'aide, de toute façon personne ne t'entendrait. Et pas de petite technique de combat avec moi. J'ignore comment il savait ça, ça ne fait pas très longtemps que je m'entraîne avec Angel, et personne d'autre ne le sait, à part Fred, Wes et Gunn biensûr.

Alex : Biensûr, qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ?

Cordélia : J'ai cherché une faille dans les murs, une fissure n'importe quoi pour partir, mais rien, les murs étaient trop lisses.

Alex : Alors, qu'avez-vous décidez ?

Cordélia : J'ai fais la chose que je fais le mieux, j'ai désobéi. J'ai appelé à l'aide. Au début en vain, et puis une jeune fille, (elle sourit faiblement) Marie-Jeanne, m'a conjuré de me taire, elle m'a dis qu'il me tuerait sinon. Ensuite ça à défiler, tellement de voix différentes m'ont répondues (elle pinça ses lèvres) Naomi en faisait partie. J'avais envie de pleurer. Ensuite je leur ai promis que je les sortirais de là.

Alex : Continuez Cordélia.

Cordélia : Après je me suis mise à m'entraîner dur, je mettais en pratique tout les conseils d'Angel : Ne pas se raidir, garder l'équilibre, faire sans arrêt bouger l'adversaire, ... (Angel sourit) je ne voulais pas qu'il me prenne encore par surprise, parce qu'il allait me punir, j'en étais certaine.

Alex : Et il l'a fait ! Comment s'y est-il pris ?

Cordélia : Le lendemain quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais morte de faim. Je n'ai pas été méfiante, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il ferait ça, pas comme ça. Je mangeais, ça avait un goût bizarre, puis tout d'un coup mon ventre m'a fait mal et j'ai tout recraché

Alex et Angel(d'un regard entendu) : Du poison !

Cordélia : Oui

Angel : Le salaud

Alex(faisant taire Angel d'un signe de main) : Que s'était-il passé ?

Cordélia : Il est entré avec une corde à la main. Me disant que j'aurais pu être la meilleure. Je me suis excusée et lui ai dit que je ferais tout ce qu'il voudrait. Il m'a demandé de lui donner mes mains. Je lui en ai tendue une, et quand il l'a touchée j'ai eu (elle fronça les sourcils, sembla hésiter) une violente _migraine_ et il a été projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je ne voyais plus très bien et je n'étais plus trop consciente de ce qui se passait mais je me suis levée et j'ai couru vers la sortie, (elle grimaça) il m'a attrapé le pied et je lui ai donné un coup. Ensuite je suis arrivée dans le couloir. C'était un vrai labyrinthe. Il y avait des chemins partout

Elle commença à respirer plus vite, plus saccadé, comme si elle revivait la scène physiquement, ce qu'elle faisait mentalement. Et se mit à parler au présent.

Cordélia : Je prends à gauche, les filles, il faut que je sauve les filles. Je l'entends qui crie mon nom, il a l'air furieux. Je rebrousse chemin et je prends à droite. Je me cogne au mur et m'écorche les doigts, j'arrive plus à penser, j'ai mal à la tête et au ventre, et mes jambes sont lourdes, elles pèsent des tonnes. Je l'entends qui court après moi, il crie mon nom avec tellement de haine (elle respira encore plus vite) je cours, et je me trébuche, il est juste derrière moi, (fermant fort les yeux avec de la peur dans la voix) IL VA ME RATTRAPER !

Angel voulu se lever pour la prendre dans ses bras mais Alex l'en empêcha

Alex( ne la quittant pas des yeux) : Non Cordélia, vous vous êtes échappée ! Comment ?

Cordélia(se calmant un peu) : La lumière aveuglante, je me dirige vers la lumière et je me retrouve dehors.

Alex : Il y a-t-il une maison ?

Cordélia : Non

Alex : Un chalet ?

Cordélia : Non !

Alex : Une cabane ?

Cordélia : NON ! Il n'y a rien, je vois rien à part le soleil qui me fait mal aux yeux et à la tête et les branches des arbres qui me fouettent le visage, qui me ralentissent, et les cailloux qui me rentrent dans la plante des pieds. J'ai les poumons en feu, et je n'en peux plus. Je tombe, 3-4 fois, mais je me relève (elle déglutit péniblement) toujours, je me relève toujours, je pense qu'à une chose : courir, lui échapper, il va me tuer ! J'arrive devant le ravin, il est derrière moi haletant. Je ne veux pas qu'il me reprenne, alors je saute. Mais les filles, je les ai laissées là-bas (des larmes se mirent à couler doucement de ses yeux) je leur avais promis de les aidés, et je suis partie, j'ai pensé qu'à moi !

Elle éclata en sanglot et Angel se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Cordélia(s'accrochant à Angel) : J'ai été lâche. Je les ai laissées toute seule !

Angel(la berçant) : Non, c'est faux tu as été très courageuse, peu de femmes, ou même d'hommes auraient su faire ce que tu as fait !

Alex : Il a raison Cordélia, vous ne devez surtout pas vous sentir coupable de vous en être sortie !

Cordélia(blottie dans les bras d'Angel, les yeux rouges, plein de larmes) : Mais je leur avais promit !

Alex : Et je tiendrai cette promesse pour vous !

Cordélia : Que voulez-vous dire ?

Alex : Rien de spécial. Merci Cordélia, vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait. Maintenant tout ce qui vous reste à faire c'est essayer d'oublier !

Cordélia (se redressant vivement) : Comment ça !

Alex(sortant du bureau) : Je veux dire que cette affaire ne vous concerne plus !

Cordélia (le suivant bouillonnante de colère, Angel ne la lâchant pas d'une semelle) : Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Vous croyez que je ne me sens pas concernée parce que moi il ne m'a pas violée ?

Angel poussa un soupir de soulagement intérieurement. Une de ces peurs venait d'être démentie.

Alex : Non, je

Cordélia(le coupant en lui parlant de nouveau normalement) : Vous voulez retrouver votre nièce inspecteur ? Ca tombe bien moi aussi. Ainsi que les autres filles si possible. Et si par la même occasion on pouvait le retrouver ça me ferait bien plaisir de lui foutre mon poing dans la figure juste avant qu'il n'aille en prison pour le restant de sa vie !

Alex : Oui, Cordélia, je suis d'accord et je comprends le sentiment qui vous anime

Cordélia : Ca permettez-moi d'en doutez !

Alex : Le fait est que vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez faire pour nous aider. Vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus. Je vais le dire d'une façon très impolie, mais là j'espère que vous comprendrez : Merci de vos services, je n'ai plus besoin de vous !

Elle parut vexée et blessée, mai retrouva vite son aplomb, se rappellant d'un détail.

Cordélia : Vous avez besoin de nous ! Pas seulement de moi, mais de toute l'équipe d'Angel Investigation. Sans nous vous ne vous en sortirez jamais. Vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous vous embarquez. Vous n'arriverez pas à le battre tout seul ! Même si vous appelé en renfort toutes les polices de la planète, vous n'arriverez à rien contre lui, contre eux !

Alex(déconcerté) : Comment ça eux ? Vous ne m'avez pas précisé qu'il avait des complices !

Cordélia : C'est-à-dire que

Elle lança un appel à l'aide du regard à Wesley, celui-ci pris le relais.

Wesley : Alex, écoutez-moi, ce que je vais vous dire est la stricte vérité. Mais tout d'abord je pense que vous devriez vous asseoir

Gunn : Déconne pas Wes, tu vas tout de même pas lui dire !

Wesley : Si

Gunn(se tournant vers Angel) : Et t'es d'accord toi !

Angel : Je pense qu'on a pas le choix, mais Wesley, épargne-le de (faisant de grands yeux)tous les détails !

Wesley : Biensûr, je ne suis pas bête. (à Alex ) Bien, vous devez savoir que notre agence, n'est pas une agence comme les autres.

Alex : Comment ça ?

Fred : Nous travaillons dans le paranormal !

Alex : Le paranormal ?

Cordélia : Oui, démons, vampires, monstres, ect...

Alex éclata de rire

Alex : Vous me faites marcher ! Pour qui me prenez-vous ?

Angel : C'est très sérieux Alex. Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais retrouvez des cadavres étranges, du genre vidés de leur sang avec deux petits trous dans la gorge.

Alex : Si, mais comment savez-vous ça ? On a jamais pu l'expliquer

Cordélia : Moi je peux, la réponse tient en un mot : Vampires

Alex(à lui-même) : Vampires !

Wesley : Nous avons de bonnes raisons de penser que Casanova c'est associé avec un démon nommé Lifercy.

Alex : De bonnes raisons ? Quelles raisons ? Et qu'est-ce qu'un humain ferait avec un démon ?

Cordélia : De nombreuses choses, en l'occurrence l'aider à se débarrasser de personnes trop encombrantes.

Alex(intéresser bien qu'un peu septique) : Comment ça ?

Cordélia : Il aspire quelque chose hors de ces victimes. Ce qui les tuent. (se tournant vers Wesley) as-tu trouvé ce qu'il aspire ?

Wesley : Oui, leur vie

Cordélia : Ca explique qu'elles aient l'air de beaucoup souffrir. (elle frissonna) Dire que j'ai faillit avoir le même sort.

Alex : Attendez, attendez. De quoi parlez-vous Cordélia. Toute cette histoire à l'air tellement tirée par les cheveux. Bon sang, des démons ! Il n'y a que les enfants qui y croient ! Pas moi, un Flic et Psychologue !

Fred : Moi aussi j'ai eu un peu de mal à y croire(murmurant) jusqu'à ce que je sois envoyée dans une dimension démoniaque !

Alex : Hein ?

Gunn : C'est une longue histoire !

Alex : Attendez, vous voulez dire que vous croyez ce que vous dites ?

Cordélia : Evidemment puisque c'est la vérité ! Alex regardez-moi, vous trouvez que j'ai l'air d'une folle ou de quelqu'un qui a beaucoup d'imagination, en tout cas assez pour inventer une histoire pareille ?

Alex : Non, mais.

Cordélia : Ben voilà !

Angel : Je sais que c'est dur à accepter et qu'on vous a annoncé ça assez brutalement, mais si on veut retrouver ces filles ont va devoir travailler en équipe.

Alex : Vous avez l'air de prendre ça tellement à la légère !

Cordélia : Je viens de Sunnydale ! (devant le regard que l'inspecteur lui lança elle se senti obligée de préciser son idée) c'est la bouche de l'enfer, le rendez-vous préféré de tous les démons. L'endroit du monde qui a le taux de mortalité le plus élevé ! Tous les habitants ont un point en commun : servir de nourriture aux monstres ! Alors vous savez à la longue ont s'habitue à tout (à elle-même) surtout quand on a Buffy Summers dans son cercle d'amis !

Alex (après un temps) : Bien, et qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

Cordélia : Que vous me laissiez vous aider, je suis la seule à l'avoir vu et à être toujours en vie, enfin, moi et Casanova. Mais lui c'est un méchant tandis que moi je suis gentille !

Alex : Qui avez-vous vu ?

Cordélia : Le démon, licerfyl, ou licrecil

Wesley : Lifercy !

Alex : Hein mais ?

Fred(le coupant) : Je croyais qu'il était flou dans ta vision !

Cordélia : Dans la première oui, par contre dans la deuxième !

Gunn : Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Cordélia(s'asseyant, tout en se rappelant) : Ca été très rapide, mais j'ai tout de même pu bien le voir, dans les moindres détails. Il me tuait.

Alex : Je crois être légèrement perdu.

Angel : Nous « travaillons » pour des puissances, je ne vais pas vous expliquer ce que c'est, moi même n'en étant pas sûr. Le fait est que ces puissances ont besoin d'un lien avec nous. Pour envoyer des visions nous expliquant que des innocents sont en danger, et où, pour que nous allions les sauver. Et le lien c'est Cordélia.

Alex : D'accord je pense avoir compris. (à Cordy) Et vous êtes d'accord avec ça ?

Cordélia : C'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais le choix ! Ca irait si ça n'était pas si douloureux. Le pire c'est que ça vient comme ça, au moment où s'y attend le moins, vous mettant le cerveau en ébullition, avec la désagréable impression qu'il va exploser. Et que pendant quelques secondes vous ne contrôlez plus rien. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, on s'habitue à tout. Et puis elles m'ont sauvées la vie.

Alex : Comment ça ?

Cordélia : C'est grâce à mes précieuses visions que j'ai pu m'échapper ! Ce sont elles qui ont envoyé valser Casanova loin de moi !

Alex : A c'était ça la migraine, j'avais pas bien compris. Mais ça doit être extrêmement violent si rien qu'en vous touchant on se fait projeter à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Cordélia : Ca dépend pour qui

Elle se releva soudainement, fronçant les sourcils. Sa vue se brouilla.

Cordélia : Oh non, pas maintenant ! Rattrapez-moi

A peine eut-elle fini ses mots qu'une vision l'assaillit. Son visage se crispa sous la douleur atroce et elle porta ses mains à son front avant de basculer en arrière. Angel l'a rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Elle convulsa quelques instants, jusqu'à la fin de la vision. Puis ouvrit les yeux, sous le regard ébahit d'Alex.

Angel : Cordy, est-ce que ça va ? Parle-moi !

Cordélia(déglutissant péniblement) : Fichue vision !

Gunn : Mais encore, qu'est-ce que t'as vu ?

Cordélia(prenant le verre d'aspirine que Fred lui tend) : Merci de ta sollicitude Gunn, que le fait que je vais encore user toute une boîte d'aspirine ne t'affecte pas je peux le comprendre, mais fait au moins semblant de t'y intéresser !

Gunn : Excuse-moi.

Alex : C'était quoi ça ?

Wesley : Les visions en question. Bon, Cordy, qu'as-tu vu ?

Cordélia(s'accrochant à Angel pour se relever) : L'endroit où j'étais enfermée !

* * *

Part 9

Angel ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et regarda autour de lui : un bois. Des arbres partout.

_Tant mieux ça empêchera le soleil de me réduire en « monsieur torche ambulante » ! _

Cordélia sortit à son tour et respira profondément.

Angel : Ca va ?

Cordélia : Oui, c'est juste que ça me fait l'effet de déjà vu.

Angel lui sourit tendrement.

Cordélia : Où sont les autres ?

Gunn, Fred et Wes étaient allés dans la voiture d'Alex.

Angel : Ils se sont pis tous les feux rouges.

Cordélia (lui souriant, taquine) : Tous ceux que tu as brûlés ?

Angel (souriant) : Oui je crois.

Cordélia (regardant au loin) : C'est près d'ici qu'on m'a retrouvée non ?

Angel : Oui, la rivière est à un kilomètre au nord.

Cordélia acquiesça, puis ferma les yeux, essayant de se souvenir d'un détail plus la direction à prendre.

Angel : Ca va ?

Cordélia : Oui, j'essaie de me rappeler de quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider.

Angel : Tu aurais dû rester à l'hôtel.

Cordélia : Non je suis la seule qui « connaît » le chemin. Et puis j'ai promis que je les sortirais de là, et tu me connais, je n'ai qu'une parole. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est à force de te fréquenter.

Angel allait répliquer quand la voiture d'Alex se gara derrière celle d'Angel.

Cordélia(une fois tout le monde hors de la voiture) : Vous en avez mis du temps.

Alex(lançant un regard à Angel) : Je respecte le code de la route MOI !

Angel : C'est une situation d'urgence !

Gunn : Tu parles !

Angel : Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censée comprendre ?

Cordélia n'écoutait plus.

_Réfléchi Cordy, Angel a dit que la rivière était à un kilomètre au nord. Durant la fuite j'allais droit devant, donc logiquement on doit aller vers le sud. Bien, mais c'est où le sud ? _

Elle tendit l'oreille, un bruit d'eau lui parvenait de sa gauche, donc le sud devait être à droite.

_Bien ! Quand je veux je peux être intelligente ! Allez, Casanova prend garde voilà Cordélia, et elle n'est pas contente. _

Cordélia(partant vers le sur) : Bon vous venez où vous continuez à vous chamailler ?

Wesley : Où va-tu ?

Cordélia : récupérer les filles !

Gunn : Comment sais-tu que c'est vers là ?

Cordélia : J'ai réfléchi Einstein, et oui des fois ça m'arrive !

Alex : Bon, Cordélia, vous êtes sûre que c'est par là ?

Cordélia : Si c'est la direction du sud, donc à l'opposé de la rivière oui !

Alex : Bien, nous allons nous séparez : Wesley vous venez avec moi, Fred vous allez avec Gunn et Cordélia avec Angel. Si quelqu'un trouve du nouveau il le fait savoir par n'importe quel moyen.

Chaque équipes partis de son côté.

* * *

Alex regarda autour de lui, Fred et Gunn plaisantaient ensemble tout en cherchant. Ils avaient d'un couple épanouis bien qu'il n'ait rien vu qui lui confirme qu'ils formaient RÉELLEMENT un couple. Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté, Angel et Cordélia ne parlaient pas. Elle semblait très concentrée, trop peut-être. Elle était trop concernée et ça la pesait. Angel avait l'air moins concentré, il ne cessait de jeter des regards inquiets à Cordy. Il donnait l'impression d'un frère-poule. Ou d'un petit copain sur-protecteur. Bien que le détective le niait, lui et Cordélia étaient plus qu'ami, les observer entre eux le prouvait. Les regards qu'ils se lançaient, les sourires complices, comme Angel accouraient dès que la jeune femme semblait faillir. Soudain, son regard s'arrêta sur quelque chose de suspect. Une sorte de trappe était légèrement dissimulée sous des feuilles mortes, et un cadenas la fermait.

Alex : Pssss, Wesley venez voir.

L'anglais s'approcha et souris en découvrant la trouvaille de l'inspecteur. Il siffla doucement pour avertir le reste de l'équipe. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous en cercle autour.

Cordélia : Ce n'est pas par là que je suis sortie. C'était par une porte.

Angel : Il y a sûrement d'autre issue. Bon, (il tendit ses clé à Cordy) va chercher la voiture.

Cordélia : Hé ! Je viens avec !

Angel(un peu sec, pour éviter qu'elle n'argumente) : Cordy !

Cordélia : Mais...

Alex : Il a raison, vous et Fred restez dehors, (à Fred) voilà mes clé allez aussi prendre ma voiture et revenez toute les deux ici.

Cordélia : Et par où on vient Sherlok ? On joue aux femmes des bois ? (à Angel) si tu veux que ta voiture sois abîmée ...

Angel(souriant) : Ne sois pas idiote (désignant une petite route à 10 mètres) il y a une route là !

Cordélia : Mince !

Angel : Tu nous as déjà assez prouvé que tu étais courageuse. Maintenant va !

Il la poussa gentiment et, après avoir soupiré de frustration, se dirigea avec Fred dans la direction des autos.

Alex : Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à entrer !

Gunn : Et comment on va faire, il y a un cadenas !

Alex(dégainant son arme) : On va s'annoncer !

Angel(abaissant l'arme d'Alex) : Croyez-en mon expérience, l'effet de surprise est très utile.

Alex : Et comment voulez-vous ouvrir le cadenas ? Vous avez une pince ?

Angel prit les chaînes en mains et exerça une simple pression pour qu'elles se brisèrent sous le regard ébahit d'Alex.

Angel (se tournant vers Alex) : Une pince ? Quelle pince ? Bon allons-y.

Angel sauta à l'intérieur de la trappe et atterrit sans bruit sur le sol. Suivit de près par le reste de la bande. Il y avait un long couloir comme Cordélia l'avait décrit. Angel tendit l'oreille et entendit une conversation.

Angel(partant vers l'endroit d'où vient la discussion) : Par là !

Alex : Comment le sait-il ?

Gunn (haussant les épaules) : C'est Angel !

* * *

Casanova était assis en hauteur, regardant Lifercy se promener autour de ses filles, qui avaient l'air dégouttée à sa vue. Lifercy s'arrêta près de Naomi qui gardait son violon fermement entre ses mains.

Lifercy : C'est un bel instrument que tu as là ! Joue-moi un morceau !

Casanova : NON, elle ne joue que pour moi !

Lifercy : Evidement, tu te la réserve !

Casanova : Ne m'énerve pas, je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui !

Lifercy : Chut ! Tais-toi !

Casanova : Quoi ?

Lifercy : Tais-toi (après un moment) des personnes sont entrées ... 4... 4 hommes, dont un spécial. Je m'en vais !

Il sauta pour rejoindre son compère.

Lifercy : Et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant, tu n'y arriveras pas tout seul !

Casanova : Je refuse de les laisser ici !

Lifercy (lui prenant le bras pour l'entraîner vers la sortie) : Tu n'as pas le choix, si tu restes, tu es perdu ! Viens, il y a une voiture derrière.

Au même moment, Angel fit une entrée fracassante dans la pièce, ce qui fit sursauter les filles et les kidnappeurs.

Angel(aux filles) : Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis un gentil ! Où sont-ils ?

Naomi : Ils sont partis par là !

Angel : Merci !

Il prit son élan et sauta avec l'aisance d'un chat sur la parcelle qu'avait emprunté Casanova et Lifercy. Alex arriva sur une poutre en même temps et vit, stupéfait, le saut qu'il venait d'accomplir.

Angel : dépêchez-vous Alex, ils s'enfuient !

Puis Angel disparut dans un trou du mur.

Naomi : Alex ?

Alex : Oh mon dieu, Naomi ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Naomi : Oui

Alex : Bien, je reviens, des amis à moi vont venir vous aider à sortir ! Fais leur confiance.

Quand il vit Gunn et Wesley arriver il suivit le chemin qu'Angel venait de prendre.

* * *

Cordélia était appuyée contre la voiture d'Angel le ventre nouer. Être ici lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Fred était garée quelques mètres plus loin. Quand soudain elle vit deux ombres s'engouffrer dans une voiture. Et Angel les suivre en courant. Elle n'hésita pas deux secondes, la voiture venait de démarrer et approchait dans sa direction. Cordélia sauta dans la Plymouth du vampire, démarra et mit la voiture en travers de la route.

Angel courait après les deux kidnappeurs, qui avait un avantage certain en étant en voiture, quand il vit Cordélia se mettre en travers de la route.

_Bien jouer Cordy ! _

Il entendait Alex haleter derrière lui.

Angel : Il faut les prendre à revers. Tirez leur dessus s'il le faut !

Alex : Ok.

Alex prit une sorte de raccourci et arriva sur la même route, mais une vingtaine de mètres plus loin. Il arma son revolver et attendit.

* * *

Casanova était au volant. Quand il avait vu la voiture se mettre sur son chemin, il avait juré. Puis avait reconnu Cordélia Chase. Elle aussi apparemment, la terreur avait envahit ses yeux le temps d'une seconde, puis elle l'avait défié du regard. Elle n'aurait pas dû. Elle n'arriverait pas à l'arrêter. Coup de chance pour lui, c'était le côté du conducteur qui était face à lui. Elle allait payer ! Il enfonça l'accélérateur, s'attendant à ce qu'elle prenne peur et s'écarte, mais elle ne bougea pas, une lueur de détermination brillait aux fonds de ses yeux.

Cordélia serrait le volant tellement fort que ses phalanges étaient devenues blanches. Elle savait que Casanova ne s'arrêterait pas, il avait sourit en la voyant. Angel aussi apparemment avait compris, il ne cessait de crier son nom. Mais elle ne bougerait pas. Elle avait plus peur des dégâts que l'impact causerait à la voiture, que de sa sécurité, elle ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir sans se battre. La voiture arriva sur elle sans qu'elle comprenne ce qui lui arrive. Elle ferma les yeux. Le choc fut violent, la voiture fit un bond en arrière en même temps que sa tête percuta le siège. L'auto s'immobilisa après quelques secondes, Cordy, un peu sonnée, ouvrit les yeux et jura en voyant que ses ravisseurs continuèrent le chemin. Angel arriva en courant, il avait l'air mort d'inquiétude.

Angel : Cordy, est-ce que ça va ?

Cordélia : Oui ! Ne reste pas là ! Va aider Alex !

Angel acquiesca avant de reprendre sa course. Alex, ayant assisté à la scène, se mit au milieu de la route et braqua son arme dessus. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que se soit, elle lui fonça dessus. Il l'évita de justesse. Angel arriva près de lui, à peine essoufflé ce qui intrigua encore un peu plus Alex.

Alex : Désolé

Angel(serrant les dents) : C'est rien.

La voiture s'arrêta et la tête du démon sorti par la fenêtre, grâce à sa vue vampirique, Angel remarqua qu'il tenait une arme. Le démon tira 2 fois en direction d'Alex.

Angel : Attention !

Il poussa Alex sur le côté, et grogna quand la première balle l'atteignit à l'épaule, et lâcha un petit cri quand la deuxième le toucha à l'abdomen. Même si ça ne le tuerait pas c'était tout de même douloureux. Et la douleur le fit tomber en arrière.

Alex(se précipitant vers le vampire) : Angel ! Vous êtes fous ! Tenez bon !

Il le prit par la taille et le releva. Angel s'appuya deux secondes sur Alex, le temps de reprendre ses esprits, puis se dégagea.

Angel : Ca va aller.

Alex (abasourdi) : Vous êtes sur ?

Angel : Oui !

* * *

Cordélia prit une pince, de l'ouate, du désinfectant et des pansements puis vint s'asseoir en face d'Angel, qu'Alex ne cessait de regarder avec inquiétude. Elle attrapa un bout de la chemise d'une main, et un autre de l'autre main, puis tira sèchement sur la chemise qui céda. Angel grimaça en entendant le bruit du tissu se déchirer et les boutons tomber au sol.

Cordélia : Désolée, mais de toute façon elle était déjà fichue !

Angel : Je sais mais c'était une de mes préférées !

Cordélia(entrant délicatement la pince dans la plaie de l'abdomen d'Angel) : Y a intérêt, elle m'avait coûtée une fortune !

Angel sourit faiblement malgré la douleur. Même si Cordy faisait ça délicatement, ça faisait tout de même un mal de chien.

Cordélia : Ah je l'ai. Je vais la retirer, prêt ?

Angel : Non

Cordélia : Tant pis !

Elle l'a retira rapidement, ce qui arracha un gémissement de douleur à Angel. Puis Cordélia s'attaqua à l'épaule, elle retira la balle plus facilement, ce qui fût moins douloureux pour Angel.

Alex(à Angel) : Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ?

Angel : Oui, j'ai une bonne infirmière !

Cordélia (appliquant du désinfectant sur les plaies) : Très marrant !

Alex : Vous avez l'air de bien vous en sortir Cordélia !

Cordélia : Si vous travailleriez avec Angel depuis aussi longtemps que moi, vous comprendriez et vous le feriez aussi bien que moi ! Il a la manie de toujours se prendre les balles perdues et les mauvais coups !

Alex : D'ailleurs, encore une fois merci. Même si c'était très inconscient de votre part, vous m'avez sauvé la vie !

Angel : C'est normal. (à Cordy) en parlant de coup, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris tout à l'heure ?

Cordélia : Oh oui, je suis désolé pour ta voiture, je rembourserai le prix de réparation !

Angel : Non (se penchant pour toucher une griffe sur le visage de Cordy) je veux dire, pourquoi tu ne t'es pas bougée ?

Cordélia(haussant les épaules tout en appliquant un pansement sur l'abdomen) : Je dois t'avoir trop fréquenter !

Elle lui sourit puis pris une nouvelle chemise et aida Angel à l'enfiler. Elle la reboutonna doucement puis lui tapota gentiment le genou.

Cordélia : Et voilà comme neuf !

Angel : Merci !

Cordélia (à Alex) : Vous croyez que Fred et Gunn vont encore mettre longtemps ?

Alex : Je ne sais pas, ils ont dû amenées les filles à l'hôpital. Où est Wesley ?

Cordélia : Il cherche comment tué le démon qui hante mes nuits.

Angel lui lança un regard bizarre

Cordélia : Le vrai démon : lefircy, non c'est pas ça, lifrecry, non.

Angel : Lifercy ! (à Alex) c'est dingue elle connaît tous les noms des gens d'Hollywood, mais ne lui demandez pas de retenir un nom de démon !

Cordélia : Tu peux bien parler ! Parce que se servir d'une hache hyper complexe tu le fais les doigt dans le nez, mais faut pas te demander de te servir de ton portable !

Angel lui fit un sourire. Wesley entra.

Wesley : J'ai trouvé, il faut le décapiter avec de l'argent.

Angel : Bien

Il se leva et alla prendre une épée en argent dans l'armoire à armes.

Angel : Et où on le trouve ?

Cordélia : Apparemment, il aime les endroits sombres.

Alex : Oui, mais ça y en a des milliers à L.A !

Cordélia : Oui, ben faut chercher. Ils doivent être en colère maintenant qu'on a découvert ses filles, et si il s'attaquait à une autre, vous y avez pensé à ça ?

Angel : Cordélia calme-toi.

Cordélia : Oui, ok, me calmerrrrrrrrrrr !

Elle fût violemment projetée en arrière et atterrit sur Gunn qui venait de rentrer avec Fred.

Gunn : Aïe ! Merci pour l'accueil !

Alex : Cordélia est-ce que ça va ?

Elle cligna de yeux, que s'était-il passé ? Elle avait senti une douleur lui traverser le crâne de part et d'autre, puis repartir aussi subitement qu'elle était arrivée. Il y avait aussi eu une image, une ruelle avec un démon.

Angel(accroupi devant Cordélia) : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Cordélia(un peu étourdie par sa chute) : Si seulement je le savais ! C'était étrange, c'était comme une vision bizarre, je sais où est Life-machin.

* * *

Part 10

Lifercy : J'en ai assez de cette fille, mais vraiment plus que marre ! Je croyais que c'était de la chance qu'elle ait trouvé la sortie, mais elle a réussi à nous retrouver et à récupérer les filles.

Casanova : Je sais, mais est-ce que j'en peux moi ?

Lifercy : Biensûr, si tu l'avais tuée depuis le début, rien ne serait arriver. Et si elle nous retrouvait encore, et qu'on se fasse attraper ?

Casanova : Ca n'arrivera pas.

Lifercy : Non, parce que tu vas la tuer !

Casanova : Non, il n'en est pas question.

Lifercy : Ecoute-moi bien, c'est simple, soit TU le fais, soit JE le fais, et puis je te tue toi !

Casanova : Bon ça va je le fais ! Mais c'est bien parce que je suis obligé !

Lifercy : Bien pendant ce temps je vais manger.

Casanova parti, et le démon parti en chasse. Il passa devant une ruelle et une jeune fille y était. Il s'approcha d'elle.

Lifercy : Bonsoir !

Elle se retourna et sembla horrifiée en le voyant.

Jeune fille : Oh mon dieu.

Lifercy : Il ne te saura d'aucune utilité ce soir !

Il s'élança sur elle, l'immobilisa et commença à aspirer lentement sa vie. Soudain des pneus crissèrent sur la route et des portes claquèrent. Lifercy se retourna lentement et laissa tomber sa victime agonisante sur le sol. Il s'essuya le coin de la bouche et fit courageusement face aux nouveaux venus.

Angel : Rebonsoir !

Il passa à l'attaque.

* * *

Cordélia épousseta le coussin du divan. Elle faisait le ménage pendant qu'Angel et le reste de la bande, sauf Fred partie acheter des tacos pour elle et Cordy, étaient aller affronter Lifercy. Elle entendit du bruit dans le hall et fût surprise de trouver Nick Sawker dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Nick : Bonjour.

Cordélia : BonSOIR serait plus approprié !

Elle sourit.

Cordélia : Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Nick : Je venais voir Alex, j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait retrouvé les filles. Je venais savoir comment il avait fait.

Cordélia : Je me suis souvenue d'un détail, Alex a fait le rapprochement. On a eu de la chance.

Nick : On ? Vous étiez avec ?

Cordélia : Oui, (elle se retourna pour partir un peu plus loin de lui) : Alex et Angel ont tenté de m'en dissuader, mais je ne me suis pas laissée faire !

Nick : Oui, vous avez beaucoup de caractère (il prit une voix plus basse, plus grave) Certains hommes détestent ça chez les filles, ils les préfèrent cruche. Moi non, je ne suis pas comme les autres hommes.

Cordélia se retourna rapidement vers lui. Elle déglutit difficilement.

Cette voix ! Non, c'est impossible, pas lui !

Nick(lisant dans ses pensées) : Et oui, c'est moi Casanova.

Il s'approcha d'elle mais elle recula précipitamment.

Nick : Et, ne panique pas je ne te veux pas de mal !

Elle lui flanqua un coup de pied en pleine face.

Cordélia : C'est bête, moi je t'en veux !

Elle voulut lui donner un coup de poing mais il l'arrêta. Et lui on donna un. Cordy valsa à travers la pièce, atterrit sur le bureau et roula par terre.

* * *

Angel esquiva un coup du démon, il était plus rapide et plus coriace que prévu. Mais le vampire n'osait pas se métamorphoser à cause d'Alex. Comme si Gunn avait compris, il attira l'attention de l'inspecteur. Et Angel se changea. Il envoya le démon valser dans les poubelles.

Angel : Maintenant tu vas payer !

* * *

Cordélia senti Nick lui prendre les pieds et commencer à la tirer. Elle repris ses esprits et lui flanqua un autre coup de pied, mais dans les parties génitales cette fois. Il hurla de douleur et la lâcha.

Nick : Sale garce tu vas voir !

Il lui fonça dessus mais elle l'évita et se précipita près de l'armoire avec les armes. Elle en sortit une arbalète et la lui pointa dessus.

Cordélia : Finit de jouer !

Nick : Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me tuer ?

Cordélia : Peut-être pas tout de suite.

Elle lui tira une flèche dans le ventre. Il réprima un gémissement de douleur.

Nick : Pourquoi toujours le ventre ? (il retira la flèche en grimaçant) tu doit te demander comment ça se fait que je n'ai aucune marque du coup de couteau. C'est mon ami qui ma guéri !

Il s'approcha

Cordélia (armant à nouveau l'arbalète) : N'approchez pas !

Nick : Oh, on se calme.

Cordélia : Pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas tranquille ? Fichez-moi la paix d'accord !

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, ce qui déconcentra Cordélia.

Fred : Cordy, c'est moi fred, voilà des tacos tout chaud.

Cordélia et Nick se regardèrent en même temps, mais Nick fût plus rapide. Il pris l'arbalète des mains de Cordy et la poussa dans le bureau. Avec l'arbalète il coinça la clinche. Juste avant que Fred n'arrive.

Fred : Nick, qu'est-ce que ? (elle vit sa chemise couverte de sang) Oh mon dieu, que s'est-il passé ?

Nick : C'est Casanova, il est venu, j'ai fait tous ce que j'ai pu, mais, il l'a enlevée.

Fred : Oh mon dieu !

Nick : Je suis désolé.

Avant que Fred ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, Nick sorti un chiffon de sa poche et lui flanqua de force sur le nez. Un bruit de porte que l'on enfonce se fit entendre et Cordélia apparut. Elle regarda Fred et essaya de la rassurer du regard.

Cordélia : Laissez-la, c'est moi que vous voulez !

Nick : Je croyais que tu voulais que je te fiche la paix.

Cordélia : J'ai changé d'avis. Si vous me voulez, je suis à vous...

Il lâcha Fred qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger et comprit qu'il lui avait fait respirer de l'Amoniant. Nick s'approcha de Cordélia qui lui flanqua une droite en pleine face.

Cordélia : ... mais pour ça, il faudra m'attraper !

Elle se précipita dans les escaliers et monta à l'étage. Nick se releva, prit Fred dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le sofa.

Nick : Tu sais quoi ? J'adore cette femme, dommage qu'il faille la tuer !

Il partit en direction de l'escalier puis s'arrêta.

Nick(sans se retourner) : Quand j'en aurai fini avec elle, je m'occuperai de toi !

Puis il disparut dans les escaliers.

* * *

Angel décapita le démon et repris directement apparence humaine.

Wesley : Bon combat !

Gunn : Il n'en reste plus qu'un.

Alex : Où est-il ?

Angel : J'ai un mauvais pressentiment !

Wesley : Comment ça ?

Angel(courant presque vers la voiture) : Cordy !

* * *

Cordélia entra dans une chambre et ferma doucement la porte. Son cœur battait à 100 à l'heure, elle l'avait entendu, il était tout près. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Elle se cacha derrière et la reclapat violemment à la figure de Nick. Il grogna de douleur mais la réouvrit presqu'aussitôt. Cordélia lui envoya consécutivement une droite, une gauche et un uppercut avant qu'il ne lui rende ses coups et l'envoi valser sur le lit. Il sourit malicieusement puis s'avança vers elle et monta dessus à califourchon sans qu'elle puisse se défendre.

Nick : Il semblerait que je vais enfin pouvoir explorer ce corps !

Il arracha violemment le chemisier de Cordélia.

* * *

Part 11

Angel arriva en courant dans le hall. Suivit de près par les autres. Il avait enfreint la limite de vitesse et avait faillit emboutir plusieurs voiture pour avoir battu un tel record.

Angel : Cordélia ?

Il entendit un faible gémissement et découvrit Fred couchée sur le divan.

Gunn : Fred ! Est-ce ça va ?

Elle ne répondit que par un faible gémissement. Elle sentait les effets du produit se dissiper petit à petit. Après un effort surhumain, elle réussit à articuler le nom de Cordélia.

Angel : Où est-elle Fred ?

Fred : Ca ... Casanova... C'est

Alex : qui est-ce Fred ?

Fred : N... Ni...

Alex(aux autres) : Elle a sûrement respiré de l'Amoniant.

Fred : N... c'est Nick !

Gunn : Nick !

Angel : Où est Cordy, Fred ?

Un cri retentit dans l'hôtel. Angel reconnut la voix de Cordélia, ça venait de l'étage.

Cordélia : NON !

Angel s'élança suivit d'Alex.

* * *

Cordélia se débattait comme elle pouvait, mais il était fort, et pesant. Il la caressait.

Cordélia : ARRETEZ, NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS !

Il referma ses mains sur sa poitrine.

Cordélia : AH OTEZ VOS MAINS !

Soudain il sortit un couteau et, tout en tenant les mains de Cordélia avec une des siennes, il l'approcha du soutien-gorge.

Cordélia : NON JE VOUS EN PRIE ... ANGEL !

Elle lui flanqua un coup de genou dans le bas ventre et roula par terre. Nick eu un réflexe et lui enfonça le couteau dans le bras, lui faisant une grande entaille.

Cordélia : Ahhhhhh !

Cordélia se recroquevilla sur elle-même et rampa dans un coin en faisant pression sur sa blessure qui saignait beaucoup. Nick sorti une arme et la pointa sur Cordélia quand la porte de la chambre vola en éclat, laissant place à Angel et Alex, qui pointait également son arme sur Nick.

Nick : N'approchez pas ou je la tue.

Alex : Nick calme-toi.

Nick : Non, il faut qu'elle comprenne.

Alex jetta un regard à Cordy, elle était assise, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, le chemisier déchirer laissant entrevoir son soutien-gorge, elle pressait sa main sur son bras essayant d'arrêter le sang de couler. Du sang coulait également d'une de ses arcades sourcilières et d'un coin de sa bouche. Nick, lui, avait son pull énormément imbibé de sang au niveau du ventre, et il avait également de nombreuses ecchymoses qui saignaient au visage.

Alex : Elle a déjà compris ! Allez baisse ton arme, regarde, je dépose la mienne ici (il la déposa au sol) on va parler maintenant.

Nick : Tu vois petite Cordy, c'est la méthode Alex Cross, on parle d'une voix douce, régulière, ...

Alex : On capte le regard de l'autre.

Cordélia ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit et regarda Angel, il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle gémit doucement, elle avait si mal !

Angel : Baissez votre arme Nick, si vous la tuez je vous tuerais, mais pas tout suite, je vous torturerais d'abord.

Nick : Vous ! Et qu'allez vous me faire ?

Angel se métamorphosa sous le regard horrifié des deux inspecteurs.

Angel(s'approchant de Nick) : Peut-être que d'abord je boirai un peu de votre sang, puis ensuite

Nick braqua son arme sur Angel.

Parfait se dit Angel, il tombait dans son plan.

Nick : N'approchez pas ou je vous tuerais de sang froid.

Angel : Ca, ça va être dur, parce que voyez-vous, je suis déjà mort, depuis plus de 200 ans !

Nick tira, et Angel reçu la balle en plein cœur. Il tomba à genou, histoire de donner un peu d'espoir à cette ordure puis se releva, les yeux remplis de haine. Il se jeta sur Nick et l'envoya valser contre le mur.

Angel : Allez relevez-vous voyons, maintenant que vous avez quelqu'un de votre taille ! Non, c'est plus simple de s'attaquer à de jeunes femmes sans défenses. Manque de pot pour vous, l'une d'elle est ma meilleure amie !

Il lui flanqua une série de coup de poing.

Nick (parlant difficilement) : Vous êtes un monstre.

Angel : Entre nous deux, je me demande lequel de nous est le plus monstrueux, je ne parierais pas sur moi !

Dans un dernier effort Nick se leva et se jeta sur Angel. Un coup de feu se fit entendre et Nick tomba raide mort, une balle dans la tête. Angel leva les yeux et vit Alex le regarder avec mépris. Ils se défièrent du regard puis Angel alla près de Cordélia, toujours avec son visage de vampire. Alex le regarda faire.

Angel(s'accroupissant près d'elle, parlant d'une voix douce) : Cordy...

Cordélia(elle ouvrit les yeux) : Angel ?

Angel : Oui, c'est moi.

Elle se réfugia dans ses bras toute tremblante.

Angel (serrant son étreinte autour d'elle) : C'est finit, c'est définitivement finit.

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle enfuit sa tête dans son cou. Puis il se tourna vers Alex et repris son apparence humaine.

Angel(à Cordélia, fixant Alex) : Définitivement finit, je te le promets.

* * *

Epilogue

Le lendemain matin, Alex alla rendre visite à Naomi, à l'hôpital.

Alex : Hey !

Naomi : Alex !

Il prit une chaise, s'assit près du lit et lui prit la main.

Alex : Comment va ma nièce préférée ?

Naomi : Elle va bien !

Alex : J'ai une surprise pour toi !

Il prit quelque chose de sa mallette que Naomi ne pouvait pas voir. Puis il le mit devant elle.

Alex (ouvrant l'étui) : Tadam !

Naomi (touchant l'objet à l'intérieur) : Mon violon ! Merci Alex ! (elle remarqua quelque chose) Mais, il n'y a pas de cordes !

Il sortit 3 boîtes de sa poche, contenant des cordes pour violon.

Alex : Tu disais ?

Naomi : Oh Alex !

Elle le prit dans ses bras. Quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre.

Naomi : Entrez...

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à Cordélia. Elle avait un bandage au bras droit.

Cordélia : Bonjour ! J'espère que je ne dérange pas !

Alex : Non, pas du tout.

Naomi : Désolé si je parais impolie, mais on s'est déjà vue ? Qui êtes-vous ?

Cordélia : Oh, excusez-moi, je ne me suis même pas présentée ! En fait, nous ne nous sommes pas officiellement rencontrées, mais on s'est déjà parlées : Je suis Cordélia Chase.

Alex : C'est une des ...

Naomi(le coupant) : Je sais qui c'est ! (à Cordélia) c'est vous qui avez enfreint la loi, vous nous avez promis qu'on s'échapperait. On a cru que vous étiez morte quand vous n'êtes pas revenue.

Alex : Elle s'était échappée, c'est grâce à elle qu'on vous à retrouvées.

Naomi : Vous avez tenu votre promesse !

Alex : Je vais vous laisser discuter.

Il sortit hors de la chambre, et se dirigea vers la machine à café quand il entendit son nom. Il se retourna et se trouva face à Angel.

Alex (froidement) : Angel !

Angel : Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

Alex : Je pense n'avoir rien à vous dire. Vous m'avez menti.

Angel : Je vous ai menti ? Comment ça ?

Alex : Vous ne m'avez pas dit que vous étiez ... quoi ? Un vampire ?

Angel : Oui, un vampire. Mais je n'ai pas le souvenir de vous avoir dit le contraire. Vous ne m'avez pas demandé.

Alex : Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt.

Angel : Comme quoi parfois. Ecoutez, je ne vous demande pas d'approuver ni de comprendre. Mais que vous le croyiez ou non, je vous respecte et je veux vous dire la vérité. (il regarda autour de lui s'assurant que personne n'écoutait) Je suis bien un vampire, depuis plus de 200 ans, pour être précis j'ai 248 ans. Je n'ai pas toujours été gentil, loin de là (il préféra éviter les détails, c'était déjà assez compliqué comme ça). Mais un jour des bohémiens m'ont maudit.

Alex : Comment ça ?

Angel : Ils m'ont rendu mon âme.

Alex : Pourquoi ?

Angel : Pour venger une fille de leur clan, que ... que j'avais tuée. Depuis ce jour j'essaie de me rattraper de mes cruautés. J'ai erré pendant un peu plus de 100 ans, puis j'ai rencontré successivement Cordélia, Wesley, Gunn et Fred.

Alex : Et ils savent tous que vous êtes ...

Angel : Un vampire ? Oui. Si les puissances envois des visions à Cordy c'est pour m'aider dans ma mission.

Alex : Qu'elle mission ?

Cordélia (s'incrustant) : Sa rédemption ! ( à Alex) il vous ennuie pas trop avec l'histoire de sa vie j'espère ?

Alex : Euh, non pas trop.

Cordélia : Et vous savez, un jour il redeviendra humain !

Alex : A oui, quand ?

Cordélia : Si seulement on le savait !

Alex (à Cordy) : Et, ne le prenez pas mal Angel (celui-ci fit non de la tête) ça ne vous dérange pas de travailler avec un vampire ?

Cordy : Oh non, je le connaissais déjà avant qu'on ne travaille ensemble. Puis vous savez, entre (elle compta sur ses doigts) un vampire avec une âme, un loup-garou, une sorcière, un ancien-démon vengeur, un demi-démon, deux tueuses de vampires, dont une totalement folle, deux observateurs anglais, un vampire sans âme totalement tordu et un débile mental qui a été mon petit copain pendant un temps. Je pense que je ne suis pas trop mal tombée. Bon quelques fois son alter ego démoniaque tente de me tuer, mais le bon millier de fois où il m'a sauvé la vie je pense que ça compense !

Alex : Oh, oui, d'accord.

Cordélia : Naomi m'a demandé de vous dire qu'elle voulait encore un peu vous parler.

Alex : Très bien, merci.

Angel (lui tendant la main) : Merci à vous pour tout. Aurevoir.

Alex (lui prenant la main) : Aurevoir.

Il se tourna vers Cordélia qui le serra dans ses bras. Angel failli éclater de rire devant l'air surpris d'Alex.

* * *

Cordélia ouvrit la porte de son appartement et se tourna vers Angel.

Cordélia : Tu veux entrer ?

Angel : Je préfère venir vérifier oui !

Elle lui sourit et entra dans la pièce. La lumière s'alluma subitement et des paillettes volèrent sur Angel et Cordélia qui rirent. Il y avait une pancarte avec inscrit : « Bienvenu à la maison ». Et la table de la cuisine, réparée, était garnie avec des fleurs et des bougies. Le dîner était également près. Le plat préféré de Cordélia : des spaghettis bolognaises.

Cordélia : Oh Denis ! Si tu n'étais pas un fantôme je te serrerais dans mes bras !

Angel : Tu lui as manqué je crois !

Cordélia regarda autour d'elle, respira profondément et soupira de bonheur.

Cordélia : Tout ça m'a manqué ! (elle désigna la table dressée) je sais que tu n'aime pas manger ce genre d'aliments, mais puisque c'est là ...

Angel : D'accord.

Cordélia baissa les yeux puis les leva vers Angel. Après un moment elle s'avança vers lui et se lova dans ses bras. Angel fut surpris, mais lui rendit vite son étreinte.

Cordélia (murmurant, toujours dans les bras d'Angel) : Merci, merci pour tous.

Angel(murmurant aussi) : Merci pourquoi ?

Cordélia : Pour avoir été là tout le long de cette histoire.

Angel : C'est normal ! Tu es très importante pour moi !

Cordélia : Tu sais, avant tout ça, je, j'avais vraiment très envie de trouver quelqu'un, tu sais, un petit ami. Mais en fait cette histoire m'a appris un truc : Je ne veux pas d'amoureux !

Angel : Ah non ?

Cordélia : Non ! J'ai juste besoin d'un ami, et ça je l'ai bel et bien trouvé !

Elle sentit Angel sourire contre sa joue.

Angel : Je t'aime !

Cordélia : Moi aussi je t'aime.

Ils re-serrèrent leurs étreintes et restèrent longuement enlacé avant de dîner ensemble. Et d'oublier définitivement cette sale histoire d'enlèvement.

THE END


End file.
